Trust
by Omya-chan
Summary: Résumé : UA, school fic. Sanji semble vivre une vie parfaite, il est beau, populaire et brillant élève au lycée d'Alabasta. Mais derrière cette façade, sa vie est loin d'être aussi parfaite que tout le monde peut le penser. Est-ce que sa rencontre avec un certain garçon aux cheveux vert pourra l'aider à s'en sortir, ou ne pourra-il plus reculer devant les vérités de son passé ?
1. Chapter 1

Trust :

Et voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire un peu particulière, en tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**\!/ ATENTION \!/**

**Cette histoire est à l'origine une fiction écrite en anglais par ****LucyNyy**** et je ne fais que la traduire pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais !  
Je suis très honorée qu'elle ait d'ailleurs accepté que je le fasse alors j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi :D et surtout si vous lisez en anglais n'hésitez pas aller lire son histoire en VO ) !**

**Le rated est aussi monté à M pour de très bonne raison car cette fic contient : des scènes de viol, de torture (physique et mentale), du yaoi, de l'asservissement, de l'inceste et des scènes de sexe explicites. DONC SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS NE LISEZ PAS !**

**\!/ ATENTION \!/**

Paring : il pourrait éventuellement avoir un petit ZoSan et pour ça, rappelez-vous bien que vous pouvez encourager l'auteure sur son propre profil :) !  
Rating : M **JUSTIFIÉ**  
Disclamer : Cette histoire appartient EXCLUSIVEMENT à **LucyNyy** quand à One Piece c'est toujours à Oda-sama ! Quant à moi je ne fais que traduire cette superbe fic :).

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

« _ Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être en retard, mais un des professeurs a voulu me parler à propos de certain point que je pourrais gagner pour l'école**1**, je suis désolé, juste, s'il te plaît… ! »

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il était rentré en retard à cause de certains de ses professeurs qui voulait lui parler à propos d'un travail supplémentaires ou de devoir qui lui permettraient d'obtenir plus de points. À chaque fois, il avait tout fait pour essayer d'être là à l'heure, mais il n'y était finalement pas parvenu et était une fois de plus arrivé en retard.  
Vu de l'extérieur, n'importe qui l'aurait vu comme un simple garçon de terminal au lycée d'Alabasta, apprécié de ses pairs et de ses professeurs. Il semblait avoir été pensé et créé pour mener une vie parfaite. Il était beau, svelte et grand, qui plus est un excellent élève. Les filles l'aimaient et les garçons l'enviaient. À peu près tout ce à quoi un garçon de son âge pouvait aspirer en vérité.  
Seulement pour lui, tout ça n'était qu'une couverture, sa vie quotidienne était loin d'être aussi parfaite. Il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à qui ce soit mais jour après jour, son quotidien n'était qu'un immense enfer dans lequel il s'enlisait depuis déjà 17ans. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

Il était arrivé 10min en retard à cause de son professeur de "home-economy"**2** qui souhaitait lui parler de points supplémentaires qu'il pourrait obtenir grâce à sa matière pour entrer dans l'école de cuisine qu'il visait l'année prochaine. Bien sûr, le compromis était intéressant et il savait qu'il devait saisir cette chance… Il avait simplement espéré que ça ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Son père était furieux. Arriver à l'heure à la maison était une de ces choses qui l'obsédait. Il disait que savoir être à l'heure était une des vertus les plus nécessaires et importantes pour un homme et en soit, il n'avait pas tort. Simplement, sa façon d'éduquer son fils incluait de le rabaisser à chaque fois que celui-ci enfreignait les règles. À ses yeux, il était normal de savoir quand punir et quand récompenser, même si le lycéen ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait sa dernière « récompense ».

Il croyait que son fils avait besoin d'être puni, puni pour tout ce qui pouvait arriver et le concerner de près ou de loin.

Si sa femme était encore en vie, il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre des mesures si excessives mais après tout, c'était la faute de son fils si elle était morte. Donc, il avait besoin d'être puni. Puni pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à leur famille.

« _ Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de rentrer à la maison à l'heure !? Cria son père en lui balançant un coup de poing qui le fit voler au travers de la pièce. Tu n'es qu'un putain de gosse de merde ! J'aurai du te donner à un orphelinat dès ta naissance ! Maintenant va dans ma chambre et déshabille-toi, tu auras la punition que tu mérites ! »

Il se releva doucement en s'appuyant sur le mur, sa tête le lançait et brulait là où son père l'avait frappé. Lentement, chancelant, il tituba jusqu'à la chambre de son géniteur, sans dire un mot. Il avait depuis longtemps apprit à se taire. Il était battu depuis tellement d'années maintenant qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir mais il n'avait essayé de se dresser contre son père qu'une seule et unique fois. Il n'avait pu imaginer à quel point le retour du bâton serait terrible. Maintenant, c'était devenu une habitude quotidienne, il savait garder la bouche fermée. Il supportait la punition sans protester, il se taisait, même lorsque son père ne le frappait que pour son plaisir…

Il se rendit donc dans la chambre de son père et se déshabilla comme il le lui avait demandé, s'agenouillant sur le lit. Offert…  
Il entendit son père détacher sa ceinture et s'avancer derrière lui.

« _Tu es arrivé avec 10min de retard, ça donc fera 10 coups et tu vas les compter à haute voix.

_ Oui père. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à lui, se résigner était la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire et il se détestait pour être devenu si faible.

Le premier coup était toujours le pire. Dès qu'il entendit le bruit du cuir claquer sur la peau nue, il se mordit le bas du bras pour s'empêcher d'hurler alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait le dos.

« _ Un. » Souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le second suivi toute suite après et il dut se concentrer pour continuer de compter sans que sa voix ne se transforme en cris. Au bout du 5ème coup, l'engourdissement de son corps ne lui permettait même plus de distinguer les nouvelles zébrures rouges qui lui lacéraient le dos, des précédentes. Mais il savait d'expérience que la douleur reviendrait après.

Il entendait son père commencer à s'essouffler et il savait qu'il prenait un immense plaisir à voir son fils si faible.

Lorsque le 10ème coup de fouet claqua dans son dos, il se laissa complètement tomber sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans les draps pour cacher les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. _Fait chier... _  
Son père finit d'enlever son pantalon et il le sentit se pencher sur son dos.

« _ Si tu étais rentré à l'heure je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller plus loin que les préliminaires, mais comme tu sembles ne pas vouloir apprendre, je dois continuer de te punir encore et plus durement à chaque fois. Pas que ça m'importe, mais tu veux pouvoir marcher demain, non ? »

Oui, il aurait aimé pouvoir marcher le lendemain, mais argumenter avec son père n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Il se contenta donc, d'hocher la tête en espérant que son père s'arrêterait là pour aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser cet homme entende sa voix craquer car il savait que ce serait dû aux larmes qu'il n'aurait pu retenir.

« _ Bien, maintenant tu sais que je devrais être encore plus violent si tu arrives une nouvelle fois en retard cette semaine n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de son père se faisait rauque à présent, et il acquiesça de nouveau, n'osant pas parler. Il savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite et il s'y était préparé…

Forçant le bas de son corps à ce relaxer, il attendit, immobile, que son père mette à exécution sa menace. Sans préparation, ni de lubrifiant... Il espérait juste qu'il serait assez doux pour lui éviter les points de suture cette fois. Lorsqu'il sentit deux mains saisir ses hanches et les pouces de son père écarter ses fesses, il tenta de se relaxer une fois de plus et se retira au plus profond de son esprit, comme il le faisait habituellement. Mais lorsque son père s'enfonça brutalement en lui, il ne put plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au sentiment de se faire déchirer de l'intérieur et à la douleur atroce qui avait éclaté dans le bas de son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y habitué que son père se retira et le pénétra une second fois encore plus violement, s'enfonçant encore plus en lui et frappant sa prostate de plein fouet. L'espace d'une seconde sa vision se troubla et le plaisir qui était venu avec ce second coup se perdit dans l'écrasante douleur qui lui tailladait le corps.  
_Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier, je suis en train de devenir dur à cause de ça, merde.  
_Il détestait ce que son père lui faisait et soit capable de le faire bander de la sorte. Maudissant son corps traître pour vibrer à cette torture, il mordit de nouveau son bras et se concentra sur la souffrance que les coups de rein de son père lui infligeaient, étouffant les hurlements de douleur qui lui montaient dans la gorge.  
Il ne voulait pas donner à son père le plaisir de l'entendre crier.

Puis, alors qu'il était sûr que son géniteur avait remarqué que son corps n'était pas resté indifférent, il le sentit accélérer le rythme, y mettant plus de force à chaque poussée et appliquant ses coup au hasard à tel point qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de retenir ses cris. La douleur était juste trop insupportable à présent, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse plus les réprimer et il aurait voulu crier à son père d'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point ça faisait mal. Il ne le laisserait jamais gagner cette bataille.

À travers la douleur il commençait à sentir l'orgasme arriver. Il aurait aimé que son corps cesse de le trahir et ne pas montrer à son père à quel point il aimait être utilisé comme un sex-toy même si son esprit aurait voulu crier pour que tout ça s'arrête. Son père était sur le point de venir maintenant, il pouvait le sentir, la cadence de ses coups de rein avait légèrement ralenti mais la force qu'il y mettait était toujours aussi forte, si ce n'était plus. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de son père sur la peau de son bas-dos, lui déclenchant des frissons aussi humiliant qu'incontrôlables. Quand soudain il senti son père passer sa main sous son ventre et commencer à caresser son membre en rythme avec ses mouvements. _Putain, pourquoi avait-il besoin de faire ça !? Fait chier, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps…_

« _ Je… Père… Vais venir… ». Il avait essayé de maintenir sa voix ferme jusqu'au bout de sa phrase mais elle s'était brisée sur le dernier mot et il était sûr que son père l'avait entendu.

« _ Ben viens, sale gosse de merde. »

Il était devenu dur depuis un moment déjà et il jouit dans la main de son père au milieu des draps. Celui-ci vint à son tour après quelques nouveaux coups de butoir et atteint l'orgasme avant de s'effondrer sur le dos de son fils.  
Quand son père finit par se retirer pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche, il aurait juste voulu se recroqueviller sur le lit et sombrer dans ses cauchemars, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, ça faisait trop mal, d'abord les coups de fouet puis le sexe…  
_Je déteste ça, merde ! Je le déteste lui et je déteste ce putain corps trop faible !  
_Il aurait voulu crier et hurler à son père à quel point il le détestait pour ce qu'il lui faisait, combien il lui faisait mal jour après jour, mais il n'avait pas la force, ou le courage de le faire. Il se sentait tellement faible et vulnérable, et il détestait tellement ça !

Tandis qu'il attendait que la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le corps s'apaise, il entendit son père entrer dans la cabine de douche de la salle de bain située de l'autre côté du couloir. Il pensait bien avoir besoin d'une douche lui aussi, la semence de son géniteur ainsi que son propre sang s'écoulaient le long de ses cuisses et son propre sperme maculait son ventre d'une substance collante.  
_Répugnant.  
_Et comme si cette image mentale ne suffisait pas, la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir autour de lui c'était ce mélange de sexe et de sueur ainsi que les effluves d'alcool de l'haleine de son père. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil, mais il était tellement habitué maintenant qu'il n'étant en réalité dégoûté que par sa propre faiblesse et son incapacité à tenir tête à son père.

Remarquant qu'il était de nouveau capable de bouger un peu, il se traina jusqu'à un coin du lit et s'y recroquevilla de façon à éviter de trop souffrir. Les années à avoir été battu et violé lui avait donné beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à vivre avec la douleur et trouver les positions dans lesquels il avait le moins mal. C'était devenu une partie de sa vie quotidienne maintenant. Au début son père ne faisait que le frapper et n'utilisait qu'occasionnellement sa ceinture pour le fouetter. Puis, pour son dixième anniversaire, son père l'avait attaché au lit en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Ensuite il l'avait déshabillé, et il l'avait violé, une première fois. À partir de ce jour les coups avait été de plus en plus violents, les marques plus profondes et son père avait été forcé de le soigner lorsqu'il n'était plus capable de le faire lui-même. Le viol n'avait été utilisé comme punition que plus tard lorsqu'il avait imprudemment osé donner son opinion sur la torture qu'il recevait. Son père l'avait alors ligoté contre un mur et l'avait pris si violement et si longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus été capable de rester debout ou assis durant deux jours. Il venait tout juste d'avoir onze ans…

_Dieu que je déteste ça ! __Merde j'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette là.  
_Levant les mains, il fouilla dans les poches de son sweat qu'il avait heureusement laissé à sa gauche près de lui et en sortit son paquet de cigarette. Il savait que son père détestait quand il fumait dans sa chambre, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, son géniteur ne voudrait sans doute pas le prendre une fois de plus ce soir, et, qu'était-ce que quelques coups, encore ? Il aurait mal de toute façon.

Allumant un des bâtons de nicotine, il en aspira une première bouffée et laissa la fumée emplir ses poumons. Cela le calma un peu et il sentit son corps se détendre légèrement. Son père était encore sous la douche, sûrement en train de se branler. Il avait toujours été capable d'enchaîner plusieurs 'rounds', même après l'avoir violé une première fois. Au moins il avait eu la décence de le faire tout d'un coup cette fois et de ne pas lui arracher plus qu'il n'avait déjà donné. Sa cigarette finie, il sentit enfin une fatigue réparatrice s'emparer de lui et, après avoir écrasé le mégot dans le cendrier de la table de nuit, il plongea dans un de ses cauchemars qui remplissaient son sommeil au quotidien.

* * *

_/Debout face à lui, se trouvait ce vieux miroir il regardait son corps battu. Il saignait, il pouvait le voir et il savait pourquoi. Le rasoir dans sa main lui prouvait qu'il était celui qui était à l'origine des coupures sur ses avant-bras. En levant les yeux, il aperçut son visage. Sa lèvre était fendue là où son père l'avait frappé et sa mâchoire enflée. « Tu es faible ». Son reflet tout entier le lui criait et il savait que c'était la vérité. Il était faible. « Aller, vas-y, prends la lame et mets donc fin à ta vie si pathétique ! » Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Il vit comment sa propre main souleva la lame avant de la placer sur son poignet et comment il infligea lui-même cette balafre verticale sur toute la longueur de la chair tendre. De haut en bas. Il aurait voulu arrêter, il ne voulait pas ça, il aurait souhaité crier à son corps de ne pas continuer, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il regarda son sang déborder de sa blessure, et il sut que c'était trop tard à présent. Il avait commis l'indicible. Alors que le fleuve de sang continuait de s'écouler de son bras et de tomber lourdement sur le sol, il sentait l'obscurité se faire autour de lui. Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient./_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était couvert de sueur et tout son corps tremblait.  
_Juste un autre rêve... _  
Regardant autour de lui il remarqua qu'il était dans sa propre chambre, il portait de nouveau son sweat et son père avait eu la décence de lui remettre son caleçon.  
_Et bien, merci beaucoup pour cette putain d'attention ! Maintenant lui aussi va être couvert de sperme et de sang !_  
Retenant sa respiration, il se redressa lentement, essayant de minimiser la douleur qui se propageait tout du long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sur la table de nuit, son père avait laissé une boîte d'antidouleurs et un verre d'eau, comme à son habitude. Il prit les pilules et les avala d'une traite. Sa montre affichait 5h15 du matin, soit encore 3h avant le début des cours. Bien, ça lui laisserait le temps de se préparer et de cacher tout ça avant de devoir partir pour l'école. Peut-être aurait-il même le temps de terminer ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la veille...

Quand les antidouleurs commencèrent à faire effet, il posa doucement ses pieds sur le sol et se leva. Marchant lentement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et remarqua que la porte de la chambre de son père était ouverte. Il y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir réveillé et soupira de soulagement lorsque les bruits de ses ronflements lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il ferma alors doucement la porte et, revenant sur ses pas, retourna dans la salle bain où il s'enferma à clef.

Il y avait une autre chose importante qu'il avait apprise grâce à ces traitements brutaux... Se déshabillant entièrement, il contempla son corps meurtri dans le miroir qui faisait face à la porte. Les blessures qui couvraient son corps étaient moins graves que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé : sa lèvre n'était fendue que sur la partie inférieure et sa joue juste un peu enflée. Ses côtes en revanche lui faisaient bien plus mal. On pouvait encore voir les bleus là où son père l'avait frappé quelques jours plus tôt. Ses avant-bras gardaient encore les signes de ses récentes coupures, bien qu'elles ne soient plus aussi profondes qu'avant. Se tournant dos au miroir, il contempla les marques rouges laissées par la ceinture de son père sur sa peau pâle. Des traces sperme et du sang séchés maculaient encore ses cuisses et il ne préférait pas penser au moment où il devrait aller aux toilettes.  
_Qu'il soit maudit si j'ai encore besoin de points de suture ! Fait chier, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui demander d'appeler cette femme encore… _

Il détestait être obligé de se rendre chez cette connaissance de son père lorsqu'il avait besoin de points de sutures. Il y avait déjà été 6 fois cette année, et 4 d'entre elles ses deux derniers mois…  
Quant à _elle_, elle était payée pour se taire à chaque fois qu'ils allaient la voir elle ne se faisait pas prier. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé comment il avait pu se faire ça, ou si son père y était pour quelque chose, mais il était sûr qu'elle avait compris, et qu'elle se taisait volontairement. Néanmoins, pour lui cela restait terriblement humiliant de devoir demander à quelqu'un de le rafistoler à cet endroit lorsque son père se montrait trop violent. Avant il se montrait assez ''gentil'' pour utiliser du lubrifiant ou le préparer, mais c'était il y a déjà un bon moment, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. À présent, il se contentait de le prendre violemment, sans avertissement et ne ressortait pas avant d'être venu. Sans s'inquiéter de la douleur qu'il pouvait causer à son fils pour au minimum les deux jours suivant. Quoi que, il lui restait pourtant assez de gentillesse pour lui laisser des antidouleurs chaque matin, afin d'annihiler la douleur et lui permettre de marcher. Il lui restait peut-être un semblant d'humanité finalement…

Terminant l'inspection de son corps meurtri, il rentra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse disparaître tout l'évidence de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Laisser l'eau couler sur son dos l'aidait à détendre ses épaules et faisait s'envoler la tension de ses muscles. Il laissa alors son esprit vagabonder sur la taille fine de Vivi, l'énorme poitrine de Nami et les lèvres si attirantes de Kaya qui lui donnait incroyablement envie de l'embrasser.  
_Merde qu'est-ce que je ferais si ces filles étaient célibataires ? C'était trop injuste, Vivi était avec Khoza, Nami avec Luffy et Kaya avec Usopp… Comment pouvaient-ils avoir de si magnifiques créatures et lui non ?_  
Il commença doucement à serrer son membre en imaginant trois des plus belles filles du lycée autour de lui et ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Haletant, il se nettoya une nouvelle fois et sortit de la douche.

Il s'habilla comme à son habitude avec un jean noir, une ceinture à clous, une chemise orange ajustée et une veste noire par-dessus. Il fixa ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'il couvre son œil gauche et utilisa du maquillage pour cacher sa joue enflée, là où ses cheveux ne pouvaient le faire. Il avait mis du temps pour apprendre à faire ça, mais au final c'était toujours mieux que de se faire harceler de question sur 'comment il c'était fait cette ecchymose' en premier lieu. Il avait pris l'habitude de répondre qu'il s'était battu sur le chemin du retour, entre son travail et chez lui. Cependant depuis que son père avait fait de le battre une activité quotidienne, il lui avait été de plus en plus difficile de trouver des histoires acceptables alors il avait renoncé et était parti acheter du maquillage.  
Regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il trouva son image acceptable. Sa chemise couvrait ses bras raisonnablement et cacherait ses coupures. De plus, elle était assez large pour ne pas irriter ses côtes et son dos. Quant à son jean, il était juste suffisamment ample pour ne pas frotter contre ses cuisses sans que ça ne paresse étrange.  
Il mit donc sa montre à gousset Victorienne dans la poche de son jean et accrocha la chaîne à la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle affichait 6h10 à présent, signifiant qu'il lui restait encore une heure et demie avant qu'il n'ait besoin de partir pour l'école. Sachant que son père comptait sur lui pour lui préparer son petit déjeuné, il sortit de la salle d'eau et prit le chemin de la cuisine.

* * *

Quand il eut terminé de préparer le petit déjeuné de son père, il l'emballa dans du film plastique et le laissa dans le frigo, en espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant qu'il ne soit partit. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit qu'il lui restait encore une heure, alors il sortit ses cahiers en pensant pouvoir terminer certains travaux qu'il avait à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de le faire, mais les points supplémentaires qu'il y gagnerait pourraient toujours lui être utiles plus tard. Plusieurs fois pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et de guetter si son père ne se réveillait pas. Seulement à chaque fois il ne l'entendait que ronfler et ne pouvait retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur son travail ainsi, alors posant son crayon il renonça. Puis rangeant ses affaires il décida de partir à l'école plus tôt… Il pourrait toujours aller au CDI et étudier là-bas.

Père,

Je suis parti à l'école un peu plus tôt, ton petit déjeuné est dans le frigo, enlève juste le film plastique et mets le micro-onde pendant 2 minutes, ça devrait aller. Je travaille ce soir après les cours, donc je serai à la maison pour 22h.

Sanji.

Laissant la note sur le comptoir de la cuisine où il savait que son père la trouverait, il mit sa veste noire et quitta la maison.

* * *

**1** étant écrite en anglais je suppose que le lycée dans lequel va Sanji est en Angleterre et suit donc un cursus « anglais » ainsi là-bas il est possible d'accumuler des « points » pour la suite de ses études, un peu comme les points d'avance au bac mais pour des études supérieur (enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris).  
Il risque donc d'y avoir certaines incohérences avec notre propre système scolaire mais comme je tiens à garder cette fic exactement comme son originale j'expliquerai ces différents points au fur et à mesure plutôt que de faire des modifs ^^.

**2** Les cours de « home-economy » n'existent pas en France mais sont en vigueur dans beaucoup d'endroit du monde, comme la Grande Bretagne, les États Unis, le Canada ou l'Allemagne principalement. Pour faire court, ce sont des cours où l'on apprend aux élèves à gérer leur future maison… Ouais, avouez que dit comme ça, ça parait vraiment très con nan ? Mais le sujet est plus vaste que ça et long à expliquer c'est pourquoi je vous incite fortement à copier/coller ce lien dans votre barre Google : « en. wikipedia wiki/ Home_economics » (enlever les espaces bien sûr, et si la traduction ne se fait pas toute seule, appuyez sur le bouton en haut à droite, à côté des petits bonhommes MSN.)  
Bon et puis si le lien ne marche pas (et connaissant y aurait rien d'improbable là-dedans…), taper simplement : « home-ec » dans la barre google cliquer sur lien wikipédia en anglais et demander la traduction française (pour une fois qu'elle est bien faite)…

Bon voilà, je sais, c'n'est pas jolie, jolie et il faut accrocher au style… plus de viol pour le moment c'est promis ^^'  
Le second chapitre est vu du côté de Zoro et est aussi assez violent dans un sens différent. Il vous faudra attendre le 3ème chapitre pour que nos deux héros interagissent entre eux :) ! Bref dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça se voit que c'est une traduction ou si vous avez trouvé que j'ai plutôt bien transcrit le truc, tous vos conseils pourront m'aider pour les prochains chapitres ^^ !

Et surtout n'oubliez pas que cette histoire appartient exclusivement à **LucyNyy !**  
Alors n'hésitez pas à lui laisser des commentaires aussi si vous aimez lire en anglais :) ça ne pourra que l'encourager à publier plus vite et je pourrais à mon tour effectuer les traductions !


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust :**

Cette fiction appartient exclusivement** LucyNyy** et moi je ne fais que traduire :) !

Il s'agit d'ailleurs de sa première histoire alors si vous êtes capable de lui écrire deux petites lignes en anglais je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir et que ça l'encouragera :D

Rated : **M**, pour de très bonne raison, je le rappelle cette histoire contient : du viol (vous l'avez déjà vu :p), de la torture mentale et physique, du yaoi, des scènes de sexe explicites, et quelques fois du langage loin d'être soutenu (c'est même vraiment très loin dans ce chapitre et je pense pouvoir dire que ma version française est beaucoup plus soft au niveau du vocabulaire que l'original...). **Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.**  
Paring : éventuellement du ZoroXSanji  
Disclaimer : Ni moi, ni LucyNyy ne possédons One Piece pas plus que ses personnages, le tout appartient au Grand Oda-sama :) ! L'histoire quant à elle appartient exclusivement à son auteure et moi je ne fais que la traduire !

Note : comme dans le chapitre précédent, LucyNyy créer une sorte de suspense en ne mentionnant le nom du personnage qu'on ''suit principalement'' qu'à la fin (bon vous aller très vite savoir de qui il s'agit), mais pour respecter son style, je suis obligée de faire pareil, j'espère donc que vous arriverez toujours à suivre qui est le « sujet » de la phrase et si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Reviews anonyme : Merci à **ZoSan** et à **Claire** pour leur review :D je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le premier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait aussi mal que si on lui tapait dessus à coup de marteau… mais en même temps il s'y était attendu. La soirée de la veille (mercredi s'il ne se trompait pas), l'avait laissé avec une gueule de bois terrible aujourd'hui. Cependant ce n'étais pas la faute de la bière. Celle-ci, seule, n'avait jamais réussi à le rendre ivre, mais quand le crack entrait en jeu, il y en avait toujours un qui finissait par se faire enculer… Et c'était définitivement ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.  
Au départ, il était juste allé chez Robin, s'enfiler quelques bières et regarder un film avec elle et Ace comme ils en avaient l'habitude le mercredi soir, pourtant ils avaient fini par s'allumer deux, trois joints et bu bien plus que prévu...  
Ace avait dit avoir dégoté une nouvelle came**(1)** très prometteuse, qu'il voulait absolument tester avant de la mettre en vente, et putain, il fallait avouer que c'était de la bonne…  
Il s'était directement sentit planer et un sentiment d'inertie s'était rapidement propagé dans tout son corps… Juste comme un bon joint est censé vous laisser. Enfin, si on exceptait le mal de tête du lendemain, mais ça c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute aussi. Il avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à se contrôler lorsqu'il mélangeait l'alcool au shit…

Ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa être à la place de Robin, dans son lit et complètement nu. _Merde_…  
Le fait de se réveiller dans cet état avec une autre personne de chaque côté de son corps lui en disait long sur les évènements de la veille…  
Bien qu'il était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour dormir à ses côtés, il n'était pas vraiment fan de l'idée de se réveiller avec Ace et Robin blottis tous deux à la fois contre lui et aussi complètement déshabillé. Ils étaient juste amis et il préférerait vraiment que les choses restent ainsi…  
Il releva doucement la tête pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil de la table de nuit et déchiffra les petits chiffres lumineux : 6h30. Ils avaient donc encore une heure avant de devoir partir pour l'école. Il secoua Robin après tout, elle était une femme, alors elle risquait d'avoir besoin de plus de temps pour se préparer avant d'être prête à partir.

« _ Hey Robin, il est six heures et demi, de combien de temps tu as besoin avant d'être prête ? Demanda-t-il en la secouant une seconde fois un peu plus fort.

_ Humm… Ah, une demi-heure devrait suffire, donc tu peux aller prendre une douche avant moi si tu veux… »

Parfait, n'aimant pas particulièrement arriver en cour en sentant le sexe, la bière et la drogue, une douche s'imposait vraiment à lui.

« _ Merci. » Répondit-il en se laissant glisser hors du lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Ace au passage.

Bien qu'il soit hautement improbable qu'une telle chose arrive. Ace était le type avec le sommeil le plus lourd qu'il connaisse, même lui à côté du brun passait pour quelqu'un de normal !

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il ramassa ses vêtements sans prendre le temps de se vêtir. Robin l'avait déjà vu nu avant, alors il ne se préoccupa pas du fait qu'elle puisse l'examiner entièrement depuis son lit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas les femmes, mais il n'était pas celui qui l'avait prise hier soir… ça, ça avait été Ace. Cependant il lui fallait reconnaitre que la fellation qu'elle lui avait faite juste avant avait été une des meilleures de sa vie et il l'a remercié encore silencieusement pour ça.  
Rentrant dans la cabine de douche, il essaya de se rappeler avec exactitude les événements de la veille…

Ils étaient déjà tous complètement shooté lorsqu'Ace avait évoqué l'idée d'un plan à trois, et sur le moment ça lui avait même semblé être une bonne idée. Un simple coup d'œil sur le corps parfaitement musclé et apparemment très excité du brun avait suffis à éveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie... Et putain, Ace était vraiment chaud à ce moment-là. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffé encadraient son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs et son tee-shirt froissé révélait des abdos magnifiquement dessinés, lui donnant vraiment un air sexy…

Ils s'étaient alors dirigés vers le lit King-size de Robin, d'ailleurs, pourquoi les femmes avaient elle besoin d'avoir des lits aussi gigantesques ? Enfin, il fallait avouer que pouvoir tenir à trois et se déplacer dessus sans risquer de tomber sur le sol était plutôt agréable.  
Il s'était entièrement déshabillé comme Ace et Robin, puis cette dernière avait directement pris son membre en bouche et commencé à caresser celui d'Ace en même temps. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient conclu qu'Ace serait celui qui serait en dessous ce soir. Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le brun, puisque lorsqu'ils eurent rompu un baiser après un combat de dominance (qu'il avait évidemment gagné !), Ace pris Robin au-dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser.

Quant à lui, il se souvenait s'être assis entre les cuisses de l'autre homme, le dos de femme aux cheveux noirs contre son torse. Puis ses mains avaient trouvé toutes seules leur chemin jusqu'à ses seins, massant les petits bouts de chaire rosée rendus durs et très sensibles sous les caresses. Robin avait laissé échapper un faible gémissement lorsqu'il les avait pincés et avait déplacé ses hanches un peu plus bas, faisant gémir Ace à son tour quand elles entrèrent en contact avec son membre gonflé de plaisir, l'excitant lui aussi un peu plus par effet de chaîne.

« _ Hey Robin, t'as du lubrifiant ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

_ Mhmmm... Ah, il y en a dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet… »

Tendant le bras, il ouvrit le tiroir et en fouilla quelques instants le fond avant de trouver l'objet de ses convoitises. Puis ramenant le tube à lui, il en fit sauter le bouchon et en renversa une généreuse quantité sur main, prenant bien garde à recouvrir entièrement trois de ses doigts jusqu'à que ceux-ci soient complètement lisses et glissants. Il s'était penché sur le dos de Robin, laissant une de ses mains sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre descendait vers l'intimité de son ami, en caressant d'abord un moment le tour avant de faire pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Ace avait violement redressé ses hanches à cette intrusion soudaine, faisant gémir Robin plus fort quand son membre glissa en elle.  
Son seme pressa alors ses deux autres doigts lubrifiés contre les fesses du brun et les inséra en lui en rythme avec les mouvements de hanches de Robin. Il commença des mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts pour étirer l'intimité du jeune homme sous lui et eut un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate et qu'il entendit Ace pousser un gémissement rauque. Retirant alors ses doigts, sous les grognements mécontents du brun, il souleva légèrement ses cuisses et se positionna entre elles afin d'avoir un meilleur angle.

« _ Tu es prêt ? »

Et il valait mieux qu'il le soit, sinon il risquait vraiment de lui faire mal.

Ace hocha la tête et prenant une nouvelle fois le tube de lubrifiant, il en étala sur son érection douloureuse, gémissant au contact du liquide froid. Caressant deux trois fois son membre durci par le désir, il le positionna ensuite contre l'intimité du brun tandis que Robin ralentissait ses mouvements pour permettre à Ace de rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement entré.

« _ Relax. »

Il commença alors à rentrer en lui, lui laissant néanmoins le temps de s'habituer à la différence de taille entre son membre et ses doigts. _Merde, il est serré.  
_Ace jura entre ses dents alors qu'il continuait plus doucement à le pénétrer et lorsqu'il fut finalement rentré jusqu'à la garde, Robin reprit ses mouvement de hanches sur son bassin.

« _ Mhmm… c'est bon… tu peux… y aller… » Souffla Ace alors que le plaisir l'emportait de nouveau sur la douleur.

L'autre ressortit alors doucement de son intimité et le repénétra en cadence avec les mouvements de la brune. Tous deux étaient complètement synchro**(2)**, et très vite il put sentir cette flamme dans son ventre grandir jusqu'à lui bruler l'abdomen. Ses coups devinrent de plus en plus puissants et brutaux, frappant la prostate d'Ace à chaque fois et faisant hurler de plaisir ce dernier.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

« _ Merde… ah… je vais venir… »

Le souffle court, il s'appuya un peu plus sur le dos de la brune et lui mordit doucement l'épaule.

« _ Ah… oui… Moi aussi… »

Elle aussi avait accéléré le rythme.  
Ace se contenta d'hocher la tête étant incapable de parler entre ses gémissements.  
Robin vint la première, rejetant violemment sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son ami, rapidement suivi par le brun, dont tout le corps se cambra dans un gémissement rauque.

Comme Ace, il vint lui aussi en arquant le dos, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son ami se resserrer autour de son membre. Respirant bruyamment, il se laissa tomber sur le dos de Robin qui s'était elle-même effondrée sur le torse du brun. Il se redressa finalement quelques minutes plus tard, se retira et se laissa tomber à côté d'Ace. Robin en fit de même et s'allongea de l'autre côté de son corps… Et c'était sans doute là que le sommeil les avait pris.

Il avait stupidement commencé à se caresser en replongeant dans ses souvenirs et, comme la nuit dernière, il vint de nouveau laissant passer un faible gémissement entre ses lèvres. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment que quelqu'un l'entende, mais il n'était pas sûr que Robin apprécierait de savoir qu'il se branlait dans sa douche… _Ouai enfin c'est un peu tard pour penser à ça, ce qui est fait, est fait.  
_Il termina de se laver et après une seconde de réflexion, il en fit de même avec la douche. Elle était une femme après tout et il avait un minimum de respect pour elle… Il s'habilla avec ses vêtements d'hier, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de passer chez lui pour en prendre des propres, il n'avait de toute façon pas trop le choix. Vérifiant son apparence dans le miroir, il se jugea acceptable : son baggy en jean bleu foncé lui tombait parfaitement sur les hanches, laissant juste voir la ligne de son boxer quant à son tee-shirt noir, il ne laissait pas grand-chose de ses muscles à l'imagination bien qu'il soit en partit couvert par son pull à capuche qu'il avait laissé ouvert. Il finit par attacher son bandana noir sur ses cheveux anormalement vert afin qu'il cache un peu ses yeux et sortit de la pièce**(3)**.

Il croisa Robin dans le couloir, qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et secoua la tête avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain derrière lui. Elle faisait toujours ça, et il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle avait toujours était honnête envers lui à propos de ce qu'elle pensait de son style vestimentaire, mais pour ça n'avait jamais eu aucune importance à ses yeux. Il se fichait de son look temps que ses vêtements restaient pratiques et confortables. Cependant il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait que son style renforce son image de dur au lycée, effrayer des élèves plus jeunes était devenu un de leur passe-temps avec Ace durant les heures de pauses. Mais ce n'était pas exactement que de la bête et simple intimidation, ils ne s'en prenaient qu'aux gosses qui le méritaient. Ils leur apprenaient qui étaient vraiment effrayant ici, en quelque sorte on pouvait dire qu'ils prenaient soin de la future génération de tyrans. Les professeurs n'approuvaient pas leur ''technique'' mais en même temps c'était à prévoir, ils étaient considérés comme des fauteurs de troubles et étaient traités comme tels.  
Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à expliquer à ses profs et à la direction que ces mioches l'avaient bien cherché, c'était une cause perdue. Avec Ace ils avaient alors convenu qu'ils donneraient eux même à ces petits cons les punitions qu'ils méritaient sans plus se préoccuper du personnel du bahut.

Retournant dans la chambre de Robin, il y découvrit Ace encore endormi. _Merde, c'est qu'il est mignon ce con quand il dort._

Il s'approcha et le frappa légèrement sur la tête.

« _ Hey, Portgas réveille-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours et t'as vraiment besoin de prendre une douche avant qu'on parte. Robin est encore sous l'eau pour l'instant mais elle ne va pas tarder à ressortir. »

Le vert recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit l'autre adolescent armer son bras pour le frapper, mais ayant appris depuis longtemps à quoi s'attendre quand on réveillait son ami, il évita le coup facilement.

« _ Putain de merde… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? J'ai l'impression de m'être fait ruer de coups. Grogna Ace en tournant sa tête vers lui.

_ Tu nous as proposé un plan à trois, et tu as fini en dessous. » Répondit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant l'inconfort du brun.

_ Ouais c'est logique vu comment j'ai mal au cul…

_ C'était à prévoir puisque c'est moi qui t'ai pris, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop brutal à la fin, désolé.

_ Pff… Nan, c'est bon, mais t'as des antidouleurs ? Je vais avoir besoin d'être capable de marcher toute la journée si tu n'es pas au courant… »

Trouvant un cachet d'aspirine le vert le lui lança et reprit la parole.

« _ Et tu veux de l'eau avec ça, votre altesse ? » Il se foutait à moitié de lui mais se rappelait aussi très bien que ce genre de cachet sec était vraiment dégelasse à avaler.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer sans relever. Se retournant alors, son ami se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsqu'en chemin il repassa devant la salle de bain et entendit Robin chanter sous sa douche. _Et bien, en voilà au moins une qui s'était bien amusée hier soir._  
Il sourit doucement en l'écoutant, rien n'avait changé heureusement.

Après avoir rapporté son verre d'eau à Ace, il retourna dans la cuisine où le café venait tout juste de se terminer. S'en servant une tasse, il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et inspecta la pièce. Des cadavres de cannette de bière jonchaient tout le sol et des joints à moitié fumés traînaient encore sur la table basse. Attrapant un sac en plastique qui trainait là il commença alors à ramasser les cannettes d'alcool.

« _ Merci pour le café. »

Traversant la pièce Robin le rejoignit et l'aida à ramasser les bières étalées sur le sol.

« _ C'était le moins que je puisse faire. »

Elle portait son habituelle jupe en cuir noir ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Elle avait aussi enfilé des bottes à hauts talons qui lui arrivaient aux cuisses et son blouson en cuir noir.

« _ Ace est réveillé ?

_ Oui, il attend que les antidouleurs commencent à faire effet avant de bouger, ça ne devrait pas être trop long, mais il aura sans doute besoin de prendre une douche après. »

Il lui lança un sourire en coin sachant pertinemment qu'elle se rappelait de la nuit dernière.

« _ Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se laisserait un jour dominer par un autres mec... Enfin je suppose que c'était inévitable, te connaissant, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de te laisser prendre non plus. Continua-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas que ça m'aurais dérangé de laisser Ace prendre le dessus mais le faire avec toi en même temps ? Désolé, mais ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. »

C'était la vérité, techniquement, se faire dominer par Ace ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais ce dernier n'était qu'à un dixième bi alors il était impossible que ça arrive. De plus, Ace était son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas risquer de commencer à ressentir des sentiments pour lui après avoir fait quelque chose comme ça.

« _ Oui je sais, tu es gay et tout… » Lui répondit la brune avec un doux sourire, elle savait aussi que ce genre de chose n'arriverait jamais.

_ Putain mec, t'y as franchement pas été à moitié la nuit dernière, c'est à peine si je peux poser mon cul sur une chaise, par contre Robin, waouh tu sais vraiment comment monter un mec. »

Ace se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, leur souriant avec tout son tact habituel. Il avait apparemment enfin réussi à bouger et sortait de la douche portant lui aussi ses fringues de la veille : son irremplaçable bermuda noir maintenu à sa taille par une ceinture cloutée, un tee-shirt orange et son fameux chapeau de la même couleur qui cachait presque entièrement ses cheveux noir ébouriffés.

« _ Ahahah, désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu emporté sur le coup, enfin tu vois le genre… »

Il avait espéré ne pas trop lui avoir fait mal, mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec un mec ou durant les combats sérieux.

« _ Ouais je sais t'inquiète, et puis c'est bon maintenant, ces petites conneries font des merveilles ! Répondit-il en secouant la boîte d'antidouleurs. Hey Robin, il nous reste combien de temps avant le début des cours ?

_ 15 minutes, donc si on prend les motos on devrait pouvoir couper à travers les bouchons et arriver plus tôt. »

Ace acquiesça, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le brun était venu en voiture hier soir donc sa moto était toujours à son appartement mais la sienne et celle de Robin était ici.

« _ Ok, Ace tu montes avec qui, Robin ou moi ?

_ Je vais prendre celle de Robin et tu n'auras qu'à monter derrière moi ok ? Demanda-t-il à la brune, qui hocha la tête.

_ Ça me va, si tu promets de ne pas essayer de nous tuer cette fois.

_ Hey ! Zoro est bien plus dangereux que moi sur la route ! En plus il a un sens de l'orientation tellement mauvais, que s'est est incroyable qu'il lui ait donné son permis. T'as bien eu ton permis d'ailleurs ? » Lui demanda Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas passé le test mais aucun des deux ne se souciait vraiment de ce genre de papier à la con.

« _ C'est ça rigole, tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais passé, et j'en vois toujours pas l'intérêt de toute façon. » Répondit-il en lui souriant d'un air supérieur.

Après tout il savait qu'il ne réussirait jamais l'examen alors pourquoi dépenser de l'argent ?

Tous trois avaient fini de descendre au garage et enfilèrent leurs casques respectifs. Le vert enjamba sa moto que Franky avait customisée sur mesure pour lui et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une fois de plus son travail. Il l'avait peint d'un beau vert foncé avec l'idéogramme japonais « 3 » dessiné à côté du pot d'échappement lui-même recoloré en doré. Le siège était un peu éloigné du guidon de sorte qu'il lui faille se pencher un peu en avant pour en saisir les poignés. C'était vraiment une petite merveille de machine pour être honnête et il aurait été capable de l'admirer sans fin.  
Celle de Robin faisait bien plus féminine, elle était peinte d'un profond violet avec une fleur fané à côté du pot d'échappement et transformé sur mesure aussi pour son gabarit.  
Franky en avait fait une pour chacun d'eux, en guise de remercîment pour l'avoir aider à garder certaines personnes du gouvernement loin de sa boutique durant le temps où elle était menacée de fermeture.  
Quant à celle de Ace, elle était du même modèle que la sienne, mais peinte en noir avec des flammes taggué sur les côté. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Ace était un peu pyromane sur les bords alors il était normal que sa moto semble engloutie par les flammes.

Franky était vraiment doué pour lire dans l'esprit des gens, il était venu les trouver quelque mois après les évènements de sa boutique en leur disant qu'il avait une surprise pour eux dans son garage. Ils avaient alors été présentés à leurs motos respectives qui évoquaient si bien leur personnalité à chacun que s'en était effrayant. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de demander laquelle avait été faite pour qui tant ça leur était apparu comme évident dès qu'ils avaient posé les yeux dessus. Franky avait immédiatement dit ne vouloir aucun paiement, leur demandant juste de les lui rapporter tous les 6 mois, histoire qu'ils leur fassent passer un contrôle de routine, les laissant évidemment sans voix.  
Zoro sourit en passant un doigt le long du réservoir, se souvenant de la première fois où il l'avait essayé…

« _ Hey mec, arrête de dormir debout, on va être en retard et fait bien gaffe à toujours rester juste derrière Robin et moi si tu ne veux pas encore te perdre.

_ Ouais, ouais allons-y. »

En démarrant l'engin, il sentit le grondement sourd du moteur lui causer des frissons de plaisir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il aimait les sensations que lui procurait la puissance du l'accélération de la machine presque autant qu'il aimait les sentiments qui l'envahissaient quand il se battait et maniait ses sabres. Ils accélèrent encore, passant à la vitesse suivante sans se préoccuper des stops ou des feux d'arrêts, zigzaguant habilement entre les voitures. C'était devenu leur façon habituelle de conduire et plus aucun n'était effrayé de se prendre un jour un quelconque obstacle.  
En arrivant devant le bâtiment du lycée, les surveillants de garde leur jetèrent simplement des regards noirs en secouant la tête. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ils avaient essayé de leur faire comprendre la vitesse maximale qu'autorisaient les terrains scolaires, ils n'écoutaient jamais. Après tout ils étaient considérés comme des délinquants par tout le monde, alors ils se fichaient bien de ne pas respecter les lois.

« _ Hey Ace, tu nous as chronométré ?

_ Nan, j'ai oublié, tu penses qu'on a battu notre record ? »

Ils avaient pris l'habitude, depuis qu'ils avaient acquis leur moto, de chronométrer leurs temps de trajet à partir de l'appartement de Robin et leur dernier record était de 3min et 20sec. En voiture et en respectant les limitations de vitesse, le trajet durait approximativement 10min…

« _ On a fait 3min et 45sec, désolé les gars, mais vous savez ma moto n'est pas aussi rapide que les vôtres. Je pensais justement demander à Franky d'en augmenter la puissance. » Dit Robin en posant son casque sur une des poignées de l'engin, et y attachant son antivol.

Bien que possédant néanmoins une énorme puissance dans son moteur, il était vrai que sa moto était moins rapide que les leurs et puis après tout demander à Franky de lui refaire une petite remise à niveau ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée.

« _ T'inquiète Robin, on fera ça la prochaine fois, pas vrai Ace ? Ce serait quand même dément de passer la barre des 3 minutes chrono ! »

_ Ahah ! Ouais bien sûr ! Luffy va se tirer une balle si on réussit ça, je suis sûr qu'il prend encore des paris avec ses amis pour savoir si on arrivera un jour à le faire en moins de 3min ! »

Luffy était le petit frère d'Ace, tout juste arrivé en première année. Il était littéralement ce qu'on appelle une boule d'énergie à l'état brut et personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Tout comme son frère il était à présent lui aussi rangé dans la catégorie des fauteurs de troubles, justement à cause de ce trop-plein d'énergie que ses professeurs ne savaient plus comment contrôler. Puis il avait lui aussi suivi le chemin de son frère et commencer à casser la gueule à tous ses tyrans qui martyrisaient des élèves plus faibles. On lui avait d'ailleurs souvent reproché d'avoir commencé des combats, mais la vérité était qu'il ne le faisait que rarement et seulement lorsqu'il jugeait l'affaire sérieuse de plus Luffy n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant et savait toujours où s'arrêter.  
Zoro ne l'avait vu frapper un autre enfant sérieusement qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'un gamin issu d'un quartier riche avait forcé un pauvre mioche à devenir son esclave pendant plus d'une semaine, ne le traitant pas autrement que de la merde. Ace et lui avait eu l'intention de rendre une petit visite à ce gosse de riche quand Luffy les avaient doublé : il devait connaître celui qui se faisait martyriser et avait frappé l'autre si durement au visage qu'il l'avait envoyé voler contre un mur, le nez cassé et du sang répandu dans tout le couloir.  
Bien sûr il s'était fait renvoyer une semaine entière pour ça mais il s'en fichait, il était plutôt fier de ce qu'il avait fait et Ace était fier de lui. En y repensant, la quantité de sang qu'avait perdu l'enfant était assez impressionnante et il devait admettre que malgré son apparence chétive, Luffy devait être parmi les meilleurs combattants de l'école.

Ils passèrent près des surveillants dans la cour et le vert ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de leur mine renfrognée. Ils allaient sans doute se faire coller plus tard, pas qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment mais il lui faudrait juste penser à appeler son sensei**(4)** pour lui dire qu'il serait un peu en retard à l'entrainement. Quoi qu'il avait sans doute déjà décalé l'horaire sachant pertinemment que ses retards dû à des heures de colles étaient fréquents.

« _ Bon, je commence par Home-ec, ce matin alors on se revoit au déjeuner les gars. »

_ Ok, essaye de ne pas foutre le feu à toute la salle cette fois ! » S'esclaffa Ace dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il avait foutu le feu à cette saleté de cuisine la dernière fois**(5)**… Riant à ce souvenir il leur fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

* * *

**(1)** Et oui chers amis, le mot "came" désignant la drogue s'écrit bien avec un E. C'est quand même bizarre je trouve… mais on s'en fout n'es-ce pas ? XD _(Personnellement, j'ai toujours vu écrit le mot « came », comme ceci…) _Ah bizarre o_o… Nous ne venons pas du même monde Oo ! xD  
**(2) **La traduction littérale de ce passage aurait dû être : « Ils travaillèrent en parfaite harmonie », mais rien qu'en lisant cette phrase j'ai la chanson de « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » du Roi Lion qui m'envahit l'esprit alors bon coller une chanson Disney en plein milieu d'un plan un trois c'était quand même un peu trop xD…  
**(3) **Me demandez pas pourquoi Zoro fait ça… d'un point de vue strictement esthétique il aurait dû s'abstenir mais bon, je suppose que le fait qu'on ne voit pas bien ses yeux lui donne un air un peu effrayant… Ouai, je suppose…  
**(4) **Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ''sensei'' veut dire professeur en Japonais et je crois bien qu'on garde le mot dans notre langue pour désigner les professeurs dans certains sports d'art martiaux.  
**(5)** Rappelez-vous que les cours de ''Home-economy'' concernent tout ce qui touche au domaine de l'entretient de la maison etc, donc il n'y rien d'anormal à ce qu'on y retrouve une grande partie sur la cuisine ).

Bref voilà, je suis crevée -' mais je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre et le précédent car ils étaient les plus durs à traduire étant donné les différentes scènes 'chaudes' qu'ils contiennent, déjà pas facile à écrire normalement sans tomber dans la pornographie. Sinon, oui je sais on dirait que pour l'instant tous les personnages de cette fics son des obsédés en puissance mais promis tout ça sera plus soft au dans les prochains chapitres ^^. Après Zoro, Ace et Robin apparaissent aussi comme des délinquants assez suicidaires (je ne reviendrais pas sur tout ce qu'ils font et qu'il est évidement interdit de reproduire chez vous =_=) et que la police n'arrêta jamais… Mais il y a aussi une « sorte » de raison à cela, vous découvrirez plus tard que tous les clichés sur les gosses de riches et autres boutiques illégales ne sont pas là juste pour faire « cliché » justement ) !

Bref je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

[Note de la béta : Hahaha, je suis carrément épuisée… Je corrige une faute sur deux seulement, j'ai les yeux rouges, j'ai des marques sur mon bras gauche en me réveillant alors que je n'avais rien en me couchant… [Ceci est la stricte vérité, et c'est ça le pire]. Bref, n'ayez pas peur ! REVENEZ LES ENFANTS °w°

Sans rire, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais à corriger cette fic. HAHAHA. Bon, les petits, je vous laisse donc en bonne compagnie. Je vais me suicider. Bisous !]


	3. Chapter 3

Bien voici donc le troisième chapitre de Trust (désolée d'avoir été aussi longue), mais au moins vous l'aurez pour Noël ).  
Vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre un peu plus de l'univers qui entoure nos deux héros, mais l'auteur n'a pas encore tout dévoilé alors il est possible que vous ne compreniez pas tout. Cependant si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas me les poser j'éclairerai volontiers votre lanterne sans toutefois vous spoiler la suite (alors n'attendez de réponse sur la suite de l'intrique :p ce ne serait pas drôle).  
Bref en ceux qui concerne la probabilité d'un « ZoSan » (beaucoup de vous m'ont posé la question), j'ai relu les notes de l'auteur parce que j'avoue que je n'étais moi-même plus sûre mais elle a bien l'intention de développer leur relation (dans le sens qu'on préfère toutes xD). Toutefois il vous suffit de vous rappeler du premier chapitre et du titre de cette histoire pour en comprendre la complicité. En effet « Trust » signifie la « confiance » et celle-ci est aussi la clef de toute histoire d'amour :)

Bref j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse profiter.

Rated : T on redescend après les deux premiers chapitres mais Sanji reste plutôt vulgaire (encore une fois je trouve parfois ma traduction très soft dans certain propos -')  
Pairing : Zoro et Sanji, enfin on les voit tous les deux ^^.  
Disclaimer : Ni moi, ni **LucyNyy **ne possédons One Piece pas plus que ses personnages, le tout appartient au Grand Oda-sama :) ! L'histoire quant à elle appartient exclusivement à son auteure et moi je ne fais que la traduire !

Note de la béta [bah oui la béta elle s'incruste sinon ce n'est pas drôle °w°] : Voilà mes amis ! En ce jour béni.. #VLAN# Non, sans rire, c'était juste pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ! N'oubliez pas d'être heureux et de se réconcilier ! Oui, la béta est en mode bisounours aujourd'hui ! Gros bisous à tous/toutes !

Oui en tout cas merci à ma supère béta pour tout ce qu'elle fait ^^ je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle !  
Enfin n'oubliez pas qu'on est tous capable d'écrire un petit mot gentil en anglais et que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire pour motiver une auteure ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Il avait dû s'endormir sur ses livres, lorsqu'il fut soudainement réveillé par la cloche, signalant le début du cours. _Putain de merde…  
_Il commençait par son cours de home-economics, et aurait dû y être il y a déjà 15 minutes en raison d'un devoir supplémentaire qu'on lui avait donné le jour précédent. Ramassant ses affaires précipitamment, il partit en courant aussi vite que possible vers sa salle de classe. Il se fichait de passer pour un fou et après tout personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un excellent élève mais qu'il soit en retard en cours n'étonnait plus personne. Bien que la plupart du temps, il arrivait en retard à cause d'une dernière volée de coup que lui donnait son père avant de partir et pas parce qu'il s'était endormi à la bibliothèque. Enfin ça n'avait aucune importance maintenant, il était une nouvelle fois en retard et il détestait être aussi con parfois.

S'arrêtant en dérapant devant la porte de sa salle de classe, il se recoiffa de sorte que sa mèche couvre de nouveaux la partie de son visage meurtri et vérifia que ses manches cachaient toujours bien ses cicatrices. Puis, il régula son souffle afin de calmer les battements de son cœur et de garder un minimum de contrôle sur la douleur qui lui taraudait la poitrine. Ses cuisses le brûlaient après sa course mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, étant donné qu'il allait rester la plupart du temps debout durant son cours, au moins il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'irriter plus les brûlures de ses cuisses.

Soupirant, il releva le menton et affichant son faux sourire habituel, il frappa et entra dans la salle.

« _ Désolé, je suis en retard Iva, je t'apporterai un billet justificatif au déjeuné. »

Jetant un regard dans la salle, il remarqua que tous étaient déjà installés mis à part lui. Il reposa son regard sur son professeur en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.  
Emporio Ivankov, un homme fort et tape à l'œil n'était en vérité rien d'autre qu'une drag-queen, portant un drôle de vêtement rose bonbon qui n'irait, il en était sûr, à aucune femme (et encore moins un homme !) des bas résilles et des bottes à talon hauts assortis. Pour couronner le tout, Iva laissait pousser ses cheveux sous la forme d'un gigantesque afro violet et poussait l'extravagance jusqu'à porter en son sommet une couronne miniature semblable à celle de la reine d'Angleterre. L'ensemble était pour le moins horrible et devait révolter toute personne ne connaissant pas l'enseignant. Il avait lui-même voulu quitter la salle et s'enfuir la première fois qu'il l'avait vu afin d'échapper à cette vision de l'enfer mais il était resté et avait appris à tolérer l'homme. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à son style vestimentaire mais il arrivait de mieux en mieux à réprimer les frisons dégoûts qui le prenaient dès qu'il posait les yeux sur l'afro-man.

« _ Sanji-boy enfin tu es là, je me demandais si tu t'étais perdu mais maintenant que tu es arrivé nous pouvons commencer. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond se dirigea vers sa propre place qu'Iva lui avait attribué dès le premier jour lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il était loin devant le reste de sa classe en ce qui concernait la cuisine. Si bien que la plupart du temps il était autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il sortit alors son livre de cuisine personnel, pensant qu'il pourrait faire un nouveau plat à ajouter dedans aujourd'hui.

Son rêve était de pouvoir un jour publier son propre livre de cuisine et de créer son propre restaurant s'il avait assez d'argent pour. Enfin, s'il arrivait à tenir assez longtemps jusqu'à ce que son projet se concrétise, mais il était sûr qu'un jour il réussirait à quitter cette vie de merde et à en recommencer une nouvelle, loin de la torture de son père. Après tout, il aurait 18 ans l'année prochaine et à ce moment-là il deviendrait légalement libre d'échapper aux griffes de son géniteur. Cependant il y avait encore le problème des nombreuses et importantes relations qu'avait son père dans toute la ville et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sans oublier que son plan de carrière ne marcherait peut-être pas assez bien pour lui permettre de s'enfuir sans être tué dans le processus. Quoi que mourir ne serait peut-être pas le pire, au moins il n'aurait plus à faire semblant de mener une vie parfaite.

«_ Bon écoutez-moi mes petits candies, nous allons entamer une nouvelle séquence ce mois-ci et j'ai séparé toute la classe en paires afin de rendre notre premier travail équitable, pour tous. »

La classe grogna à l'unisson. Iva créait toujours leur binôme en se basant sur leur faiblesse et leur qualité afin que les groupes travaillent au mieux mais il avait quand même tendance à toujours associer des gens qui n'avaient aucune affinité entre eux. Il avait souvent été autorisé à travailler seul quand ils en étaient arrivés à des travaux culinaires dû au fait que le niveau des autres élèves était loin d'égaler le sien et que s'il avait été en binôme, il lui aurait été simple de réussir le projet sans que son coéquipier n'ait rien à faire. Mais à présent qu'ils passaient à une nouvelle séquence, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Iva le laisse faire ça. Il espérait simplement être au moins avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait.

« _Bien, nous allons commencer cette nouvelle séquence par ''Les relations familiales'' et pour cela, vous allez devoir m'écrire un essai que vous me rendrez dans 4 semaines. Les consignes veulent que vous agissiez pendant au moins 45h ensemble en jouant tous deux le rôle : d'enfants d'une même famille, de deux époux ou alors une relation parent-enfant. Entre autre vous devrez aussi incorporer à votre devoir, votre propre expérience de l'éducation et celle de la vie de famille que vous avez eue jusqu'à maintenant. Votre dossier contiendra un journal de bord du temps passé ensemble, où vous rédigerez tout ce que vous faites en donnant une explication et les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez agi ainsi. Il n'y a pas vraiment de limite à ce que vous pouvez écrire mais essayez au minimum de me faire cinq pages à l'ordinateur. »

Dès l'instant où Iva avait parlé d'incorporer son expérience personnelle, son esprit était devenu comme vide, il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen qu'il puisse faire ça. Son expérience de la vie de famille était uniquement basée sur la violence et la torture. Et la pensée que quelqu'un puisse le découvrir l'effrayait tellement qu'il préfèrerait se poignarder en pleine poitrine plutôt que d'en parler à haute voix. Il lui semblait évident de devoir inventer un mensonge crédible à dire, mais il ne savait rien de la manière dont les ''vraies'' familles se comportaient. Il n'avait jamais eu le réconfort d'avoir un sentiment de sécurité chez lui. Ce chaleureux sentiment d'appartenir à une famille et d'être aimé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui rentrait dans la catégorie d'une famille normale. Alors comment diable allait-il pouvoir inventer un mensonge crédible à propos de son expérience familiale ?

« _ Sanji-boy tu vas travailler avec Zoro-boy pour ce projet et non, il n'y aura pas de changement de partenaire possible. »

Il entendit vaguement Iva parler et hocha la tête. Il avait plus ou moins compris qu'il allait devoir travailler avec un certain Zoro, mais il était incapable de le remettre…

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais par quel putain de moyen allait-il pouvoir mentir sur sa vie entière ? Fallait-il qu'il mentionne qu'il était fils unique et ne vivait qu'avec son père ? Ça pouvait être normal ça non ? Mais et pour la partie ''éducation'' ? Aussi loin qu'il cherchait, il ne retrouvait aucun souvenir d'enfance heureuse dans son passé. Il n'avait jamais eu de fêtes d'anniversaires ni de joyeux matins de Noël. Jamais de chaudes soirées d'été passé à jouer avec des amis, ni de longs voyages ou quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à des vacances en famille. Il n'avait jamais reçu qu'une froide considération, une douleur sans pitié et un calvaire perpétuel de _sa_ part. Alors comment allait-t-il pouvoir prétendre avoir eu la meilleure et la plus heureuse des enfances quand il ne savait même pas ce que ces mots signifiaient ? Il était tellement angoissé qu'il aurait voulu s'arracher la tête et les cheveux par la même occasion dans l'espoir d'apaiser toutes les pensées qui fusaient à une vitesse hallucinante sous son crâne. Mais il restait assit faisant semblant d'écouter Iva diviser le reste de la classe en binôme.

Et lorsqu'Iva frappa dans ses mains comme pour dire ''commencer'' il sursauta et sorti brusquement de ses pensées. Il regarda les autres élèves se rassembler par paire et commencer à discuter du travail qui les attendait sans remarquer l'adolescent qui se dirigeait vers sa place tout en frottant ses yeux encore lourd de sommeil.

« _ C'est toi Sanji non ? »

Il sursauta de nouveau légèrement lorsque la voix de l'autre lui arriva d'un coup de sa gauche. Tournant la tête, il réalisa qui il avait en face de lui : un adolescent aux cheveux vert, d'environ son âge et qui empestait le délinquant à des lieues à la ronde. Aucun doute possible c'était un des fameux fauteurs de trouble du lycée d'Alabasta : Roronoa Zoro, dont le dossier dans le bureau du principal remplissait avec son partenaire Portgas D. Ace l'équivalent d'une armoire entière de crime et autre délit divers.

« _ Ouais, Zoro c'est ça ? »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de demander, mais certaine formules de politesse lui était ici obligatoire. Il savait Zoro originaire des quartiers Est de la ville et il était en fait assez difficile de ne pas le remarquer avec tous les petits gangs qui causait des ravage là-bas.

Peu importe, il y avait toujours besoin d'un type de formalité lorsqu'on s'adressait à quelqu'un d'un autre territoire ou gang. Il n'aimait pas penser à sa personne comme faisant partit d'un quelconque gang, mais il _était_ le fils de l'un des principaux chefs de gang de toute la ville. La plupart des élèves étaient d'ailleurs au courant de cet état et le traitaient en conséquence. Certains avec admiration (probablement avec l'espoir de le voir devenir aussi connu que son père. _Comme si !_), d'autres avec peur et en enfin d'autres encore avec une sorte de mépris violent, mais il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. S'il pouvait seulement finir ses études et quitter cette horrible ville, il serait heureux.

« _ ~Hello~ ? Je te parle shithead**(1)**... Sérieusement gars réveille-toi ! »

Une main s'agitait devant son visage, et ce bien trop près à son goût, mais il combattit l'envie de reculer un tant soit peu devant le geste.

« _ Ah... désolé j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ?

_ Je te demandais de quelle manière tu préférais qu'on fasse ce travail à la con. Étant donné que tu viens du district Nord et moi de celui de l'Est, ça risque de posé un putain de problème à chacun de nous deux.

_ Ouai, c'est sûr... On pourra se voir à l'école, mais ça risque de ne pas suffire et je ne veux surtout pas avoir à trainer un boulet derrière moi. Ça risquerait d'entacher ma réputation et j'ai réellement besoin de réussir ce projet. »

Et c'était la vérité, enfin une sorte de demi-vérité en tous cas. Il serait embêtant qu'on les voit bavarder ensemble, et il avait **réellement** besoin de réussir ce projet s'il ne voulait pas qu'une mauvaise note vienne empêcher la poursuite de ses études. De plus, son père le tuerait voir pire s'il obtenait une note en dessous d'un A. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

« _ Il faudrait qu'on essaie de se faire un programme ou quelque chose comme ça, puis trouver un endroit tranquille et s'y retrouver lorsque chacun de nous en aurait le temps. Personnellement je n'aime pas le projet, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un boulet, alors si tu es sérieux à propos du A, je le suis aussi. »

Sanji en resta bouche bée. Zoro, LE Zoro, fameux semeur de trouble et délinquant notoire du lycée, était… poli avec lui ? Par quel putain de miracle était ce arrivé ? Généralement les habitants issus du quartier Nord étaient assez mal vu par ceux du quartier Est, notamment à cause de son père et de sa façon de contrôler et de faire respecter ses lois (et uniquement les siennes) dans toute la zone Nord de la ville. Alors comment ce mec vivant dans le quartier Est pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à se montrer correct avec lui ? Mais là, ce type agissait presque amicalement… Zoro devait faire semblant, et se comporter comme un mec sympa dans le seul but de rendre leur collaboration sur ce projet aussi indolore que possible pour chacun d'eux. _Pff qu'il aille se faire mettre s'il espérait tromper Sanji Black_**(2)**_._ Il parviendrait à obliger Zoro à laisser tomber le masque et à montrer sa vraie personnalité durant le projet, il en était certain. En attendant il ne se priverait pas de jouer les hypocrites lui aussi.  
Enfin lui ne ferait pas réellement semblant en vérité, il aimerait vraiment pouvoir agir simplement et amicalement avec tout le monde. Cependant, le seul problème était que personne ne le voyait autrement que sous la lumière de son père et son attitude de ''gentil garçon'' était toujours feinte. Alors il se contentait de gagner la confiance des gens et la leur briser ensuite, comme son père l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois sur tant de personnes. Pourtant il détestait faire ça et savait bien que tous le haïssait secrètement sans jamais toute fois se montrer honnête envers lui de peur des répercussions que la colère de son père pourrait avoir sur leur vie. Son souhait le plus cher aurait sans aucun doute été de réussir à se débarrasser de cette ombre qui planait au-dessus de sa vie, mais pour l'instant il était tellement faible et impuissant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, à par endosser. _Maudis… je devais l'être._

« _ Hum, ouais, pourquoi pas. Le truc, c'est que je suis vraiment très pris en semaine à cause de certaines choses que je suis obligé de faire tous les jours. Enfin, je pourrais peut-être grappiller 30 minutes de temps en temps après les cours pour qu'on se voit, quant au weekend, je suis la plupart du temps libre donc on pourrait probablement se retrouver ces jours-là aussi. Je ne sais pas où cependant. Après on pourra aussi essayer de se faufiler sur le toit pendant les pauses déjeuner et y travailler… Et toi ?

_ Et bien j'ai un peu de temps libre en semaine et ouais, on pourrait probablement se voir sur le toit à midi, ça va juste être difficile de me débarrasser d'Ace, mais je verrais ce que je peux faire. Ça devrait être plus simple le weekend, j'ai seulement entrainement le matin et en soirée, mais je devrais pouvoir trouver quelques heures entre les deux. Quant à l'endroit j'ai bien une idée d'un lieu où on pourrait se retrouver à l'abri des regards indiscrets quelques heures. T'as déjà entendu parler de Little Garden à la périphérie du quartier sud ?

_ ''Little Garden'' ? C'est cette forêt où personne ne va à cause de cet incident qui s'y est produit il y a quelques années ?

_ Ouais, c'est un bon lieu pour nous rencontrer puis ce que justement personne n'y va jamais car ils pensent que c'est trop dangereux. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Certain animaux sont pour sûr un peu bizarres dans c'te forêt, mais ils attaquent vraiment rarement des petites proies comme les humains. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dit, ça te convient ?

_ Ouais c'est probablement le meilleur endroit. Quant aux gens du quartier sud, ils ont plutôt tendance à rester entre eux alors ils ne devraient pas nous poser de problème s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'on se retrouvait là-bas. »

Le quartier Sud était lui aussi contrôlé par l'un des plus grands chefs de gang de la ville (un homme assez… flamboyant connu sous le nom de Don Quichotte Doflamingo), mais pas de la même façon que son père faisait régner l'ordre au Nord. En vérité, le quartier Sud était une des zones les plus paisibles de la ville, les choses s'y passaient en secret à l'inverse du quartier Nord où les gangs ne se privaient pas d'agir en plein jour pour effrayer les gens et gagner en puissance. C'était, de plus, le meilleur endroit pour les amateurs de plaisirs nocturnes, on y trouvait une multitude de casino, de bars, de discothèque et de clubs de striptease réservé à certain ''V.I.P'' exclusivement. Toutefois, ce qu'il se passait sous les tables et dans certains sous-sols là-bas n'avait rien de légal.

Doflamingo était en réalité un homme à craindre, il était connu pour être aussi impitoyable que sadique ainsi qu'un véritable adepte de la torture psychologique, il aimait par-dessus tout dresser les gens les uns contre les autres. Dans la plupart des cas il les poussait jusqu'à s'entretuer mais il arrivait à quelques-uns de survivre et de se rappeler à jamais de ce qu'ils avaient fait ou même pire de rester conscient de leurs actes, sans jamais pouvoir arrêter leurs mouvements. C'était quelque chose dont Sanji espérait bien ne jamais faire l'expérience. Il voudrait ne jamais avoir à tuer qui que ce soit et surtout pas risquer de finir comme son père. Bien qu'il mentirait s'il disait ne jamais avoir pensé à la possibilité que ce soit génétique. Même s'il s'agissait un jour de légitime défense, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Bien sûr il savait se battre, c'était une des règles tacites dans Grand Line, ceux qui ne savait pas se battre finissait généralement par se faire tuer. Il avait dû se rendre les coups de nombreuses fois déjà mais s'était toujours retenu de franchir le pas et de tuer quelqu'un. Frapper sans état d'âme oui, mais donner la mort jamais. Il avait vu trop de gens se faire tuer sous ses yeux par son père pour vouloir un jour infliger ça à qui que ce soit.  
Non, il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme son père ou comme aucun des autres chefs de gang de cette ville pourrie de l'intérieur. Il ne deviendrait d'ailleurs jamais le chef d'aucun groupe que ce soit, rien que cette pensée le terrorisait bien trop.

« _ Alors… Tu veux qu'on essaie de mettre en place un planning ?

_ Ah, euh, ouais… Je peux dresser un programme de mes semaines, mais elles seront divisées en deux en fonction de mes jours travails… Quoi que ce serait probablement encore mieux comme ça, ça nous permettra de nous retrouver à des horaires différents et ça semblera dû au hasard ce qui devrait paraître moins suspect.

_ D'accord, je vais faire la même chose de mon côté alors et nous comparerons les périodes pendant lesquelles nous sommes tous les deux libres et où nous pourrions nous retrouver. »

Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, Zeff ne l'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler au Baratie à 12 ans, histoire que ça ne lui cause pas d'ennuis supplémentaires chez lui. Il travaillait de 16h à 21h30 les lundis, mardis et jeudis de la première semaine et les mercredis et vendredis de la seconde. Ainsi que chaque samedi de 10h à 16h. Zeff avait réussi à négocier ce planning avec son père en lui disant qu'il serait bon pour tous deux d'avoir des moments pour respirer, particulièrement après cet incident qui s'était produit environ deux semaines plus tôt.  
Le jeune homme dut retenir un tremblement alors que ses souvenirs menaçaient de refaire surface à nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment le moment de repenser à toute cette merde, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son planning.

Ils auraient aussi bien pu se voir pendant ces horaires les jours où il ne travaillait pas si son père ne lui imposait pas ce couvre-feu et refusait de le changer peu importe l'âge qu'il avait. Or son père était extrêmement strict lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer outre ce couvre-feu, les jours où il travaillait il lui fallait être impérativement rentré avant 22h maximum et ce sans exception. Quant aux jours où il était libre, l'heure limite était fixée à 15h30 et comme il l'avait une nouvelle fois expérimenté hier, rentrer à 15h40 était inacceptable. Même les weekends il lui imposait ses putains de couvre-feu, 21h le samedi et 20h le dimanche, il avait réussi à obtenir en de rares occasions le droit d'être dehors jusqu'à 22h le samedi, mais c'était tellement rare qu'il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois que c'était arrivé.  
Mais comment expliquer à Zoro le pourquoi de ce couvre-feu de dingue ? Merde, il avait 17a ns et serait majeur l'année prochaine ! Les petits enfants ont des couvre-feux mais même les leurs devaient être plus flexibles que le sien.

Il pouvait dire qu'il devait rentrer plus tôt en ce moment parce que son père avait besoin de lui pour faire quelques travaux, mais ça serait vouloir dire haut et fort : ''oui je suis le digne successeur de mon père et oui je suis fier d'appartenir à ce putain de démoniaque gang de merde et oui j'ai toujours eu l'intention de reprendre la belle affaire familiale à la mort de mon père''. Bordel, il était hors de question qu'il dise quelque chose comme ça, mais alors comment diable allait-il pouvoir expliquer au vert le fait qu'il doive tous les jours rentrer aussi tôt ? Dire la vérité était définitivement hors de question et dire qu'il avait trop peur de s'opposer à son père aurait été admettre qu'il était faible. Or il n'admettrait jamais une chose pareille, bien qu'il le sache si parfaitement que ça lui en était douloureux. Il pouvait simplement dire qu'il lui fallait être rentré à ses horaires à cause de son père sans jamais rentrer dans les détails, et puis franchement, il ne savait pas pourquoi son père avait besoin de se comporter comme un putain de nazi dans tout ce qu'il faisait**(3)**. Le mieux était donc de simplement dire qu'il lui fallait rentrer tôt en ce moment sans donner d'explication. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Zoro s'intéresse plus à sa vie, il devait de toute façon déjà le voir comme le prochain chef de gang du quartier Nord… _C'était vraiment un putain de gros con s'il pensait ça d'ailleurs… mais personne ne devait penser autrement…_

« _ OK, bon voilà pour mon emploi du temps, dit le blond. Comme tu peux le voir je n'ai qu'environ 30 min entre le moment où je finis les cours et celui où je prends mon service les jours où je travail. Et pour les weekends juste quelques heures après que j'ai fini mon travail le samedi. Pour moi c'est donc dimanche le meilleur moment pour qu'on puisse se retrouver durant une longue période comme je suis libre toute la journée et toi ?

_ Et bah… mon emploi du temps est vachement moins mouvementé que le tiens. Enfin, j'ai habituellement kendo de 18h à 22h tous les soirs de la semaine sauf certains mercredis où je traine généralement dehors avec des amis. Quant aux weekends, j'ai normalement entraînement de 9h du mat à midi et puis de 19h à 21h, mais on devrait réussir à se voir les samedis entre 16h30 et 18h30 et puis les dimanches quelque part entre 13h et 18h. On devrait aussi réussir à se retrouver quelques jours après les cours ou pendant la pause de midi sur le toit. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira en nombre d'heure mais je pense que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. »

En regardant la feuille de Zoro et son emploi du temps, Sanji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envier sa liberté… Il aurait réellement souhaité connaître la même chose. Pouvoir être en retard et partir ou revenir à l'heure qu'il voulait sans risquer de se faire battre au retour voir puni d'une façon bien plus terrible qu'avec de simples coups… Il aurait aussi aimé ne pas être obligé de s'entrainer tous les jours, et faire comme Zoro s'il ne le voulait pas, rejoindre ses amis pour passer du temps avec eux… Des amis hein ? Une autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue, avec laquelle il n'avait jamais grandi. Il avait toujours été seul, il avait fini par l'admettre. En même temps ce n'était comme s'il avait pu se faire des amis facilement avec un père comme le sien et en grandissant dans la peur constante. Il n'était plus capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, il était certain que tous les gens qu'il connaissait attendaient qu'il baisse sa garde pour être les premiers à le frapper dans le dos. Durant ses années de primaires et de collège il avait toujours eu un véritable problème de connexion avec les autres enfants et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre au lycée. Il avait alors commencé à être capable d'avoir une conversation décente avec d'autres personnes même s'il était tout le temps obligé de porter ce masque, qu'il avait appris à utiliser il y a bien longtemps déjà, afin de maintenir l'illusion que ces conversation artificielles, étaient tout à fait naturelles. Il détestait devoir prétendre que ça vie était parfaite à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais la simple pensée que quelqu'un puisse un jour découvrir la vérité le terrifiait tellement qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser tomber cette façade.

« _ Ouais ça devrait le faire, reprit-il. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par nous retrouver aujourd'hui sur le toit après les cours ? Je ne commence pas à travailler avant 16h, alors on devrait avoir le temps de discuter des rôles qu'on devra jouer, de la manière dont on rédigera l'essai et de quelle part de notre vie on pourra incorporer au dossier... ».

Sanji maudit Iva en silence pour avoir eu l'idée d'un tel projet et se remis à débattre intérieurement sur le mensonge le plus plausible qu'il pourrait servir à Zoro en repartant de zéro. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci le poussa légèrement sur l'épaule qu'il sortit de ses pensées en tressaillant violent au geste du vert. Ça ne voulait probablement rien dire, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ce genre de réaction violente lorsque les gens le touchaient. C'était vraiment devenu quelque chose d'incontrôlable du sans aucun doute au traitement répétitif de son père. Un simple touché suffisait à faire exploser en lui la peur aussi stupide que protectrice, que toutes les cicatrices qui parcouraient ça peau se rouvrent d'un coup et que toute la douleur que retenait son corps finissent par se déverser dans ses veines comme du feu liquide. Et bien qu'il sache la chose impossible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la douleur…

« _ Sérieux gars, si tu continues à avoir des absences comme ça, on risque de ne jamais le finir ce projet… Quoi qu'il soit c'est ok pour moi si on se retrouve plus tard, mais je dois voir des gens à midi alors ce sera seulement après les cours. Le toit hein ? Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais le raccourci qui permet d'aller là-haut, je te croyais trop élève modèle pour risquer de te faire chopper à faire quelque chose comme ça.

_ Ha ha t'es drôle comme mec toi, qui dans cette école ne connait pas ce raccourci ? Et puis, c'est le meilleur endroit pour s'allumer une clope sans se faire chopper.

_ Quoi ? Tu fumes ? Sérieux… Je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi comme à un acro des bâtons de la mort.

_ Tu ne peux pas baisser d'un ton ! Si Iva apprend ça, ils vont fouiller mon casier et réellement me foutre dans la merde. Et oui vraiment je fume. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend autant de toute façon ? Je suis sûr que tu dois prendre pas mal de merde toi aussi!

_ Désolé mec, c'est juste que ça ne correspond pas du tout à ton image de petit fils parfait, c'est pourquoi je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu cachais ce genre de mauvais penchants. Et ouais c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de tirer quelques lattes de temps en temps mais jamais à l'école et j'ai quasiment arrêté, ça gâchait mes entraînements.

_ C'est bien pour toi tête de mousse, moi j'arrêtais quand je serais mort. »

Or c'était quelque chose qui pouvait lui arriver bien plus vite qu'il ne se risquait à l'admettre. Mais ce n'était pas sa méditation sur le suicide qui l'amenait à ce triste dénouement, il avait essayé tant de fois par le passé sans jamais vraiment réussir à aller jusqu'au bout, qu'il avait en vérité déjà renoncé. Non, c'était bien son père qui risquait de mettre un jour fin à sa vie. Il le craignait, dans un accès de rage ou bien de sang-froid, il n'en n'avait aucune certitude, mais il semblait presque évident que cela arriverait un jour. Il lui fallait juste tenir encore 10 mois, et après peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre libre et loin d'ici. _Encore 10 autres mois hein…_

« _ Très bien mes petits candies, rappelez-vous que même s'il s'agit d'un projet fait à la maison, ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas à venir en classe chaque semaine. Vous aurez à me faire un rapport hebdomadaire sur la façon dont avance votre projet et si vous avez des questions concernant le dossier vous savez où me trouvez. Alors à la semaine prochaine ! »

Sanji ramassa ses livres et les fourra dans son sac. _Putain de merde, des rapports hebdomadaires maintenant, même ici je suis tenu par des chaînes…_

« _ Doonc… on se voit sur le toit après les cours ? »

Il se tourna à demi vers Zoro, il lui était impossible de rebrousser chemin maintenant, mais il lui faudrait bien le reste de la journée pour inventer un mensonge plausible sur la vie quotidienne qu'il menait chez lui et tout ce qui relevait de son éducation.

« _ Ouais… »

* * *

**(1) **J'aime bien l'insulte anglaise alors j'ai pris la liberté de la laisser xD et en plus ça donne un petit côté intelligent à Zoro (Bah oui quoi ça prouve qu'il connait au moins un mot d'anglais xp).  
**(2)** Ouai « Black » c'est le nom de famille. Pour sûr, ça le fait mieux dans le texte anglais qu'au milieu de ma phrase mais bon ^^''.  
**(3) **N'oubliez pas que tout ceux-ci est une traduction que j'essaye de respecter au mieux, mais même si je ne peux pas dire porter les nazis dans mon cœur, je pense qu'il est important de respecter les opinions de chacun. Donc ne voyait aucun racisme dans cette phrase, je n'ai rien du tout contre les Allemands, ni contre les grands blond aux yeux bleus et pas plus contre lui juifs etc.

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

P.S. : J'ai gardé le système de note anglais et américain, donc plus de note sur 20, tout est évalué avec des lettres de A à… F, je crois… mais je suis plus sûre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bon encore désolé pour le retard mais ça devient habituel x), en revanche le prochain chapitre devrait être la plus rapidement ;)

EllieHullie : de rien ^^ et merci pour cette gentille review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :) !

Rated : T (oui moi aussi j'ai envie que ça remonte mais… ce n'est pas pour toute suite ^^).  
Pairing : ZoSan cette fois on retourne du côté de la petite algue verte :)  
Disclaimer : Encore une fois ni moi, ni **LucyNyy **ne possédons One Piece pas plus que ses personnages, le tout appartient au Grand Oda-sama :) ! L'histoire quant à elle appartient exclusivement à son auteure et moi je ne fais que la traduire !

Ps : petite dédicace à Sam-Elias qui dois être en train de se réveiller doucement, tu vois-tu l'aura eu à temps ton chapitre x) !  
Et encore une fois merci à ma béta qui fait toujours du super boulot ;) !

Bref, la traduction commence ici avec les notes de l'auteur, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;).

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : ce chapitre n'est pas encore très intéressant et j'en suis désolée, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire pour le reste d'histoire, de vous donner une meilleure chance de comprendre ce qui va se passer et pourquoi les choses sont telles qu'elles sont. J'ai essayé de de ne pas en dire trop et de laisser certaines choses dans l'ombre, mais j'ai tout dans la tête et c'est parfois difficile de savoir quoi écrire et à quel moment…  
J'ai aussi du mal à limiter mes chapitres, de sorte qu'à un moment celui-là et les suivants ne formaient qu'un seul et même bloc… Mais si vous voudriez que mes chapitres soient plus longs, ou qu'au contraire vous trouvez que je laisse filtrer trop d'informations, faites-le moi savoir ainsi que toutes les autres erreurs auxquelles vous pensez, histoire que je puisse les corriger et continuer à m'améliorer :).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Bien que Zoro venait de sortir de la salle de home-economy, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer de penser au projet d'Iva, il savait déjà que la partie où il lui faudrait incorporer sa vie de famille et tout le reste ne serait pas facile. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait une vie horrible, loin de là, elle était plutôt décente même. Il avait vécu avec son père adoptif (que tout le monde croyait être son vrai père d'ailleurs) dans son dojo jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans où il avait obtenu son propre appartement. Il avait une moto, offerte par Franky et s'était fait de très bons amis après son déménagement à GrandLine. Le problème résidait plutôt dans le fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu le stéréotype d'une vie de famille heureuse et s'était juré de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit car cela aurait pu lui créer, à nouveau, de graves problèmes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit et il ne préférait pas risquer de se mettre lui et ceux qui l'entouraient en danger si ça s'avérait être vrai. La crainte d'entrainer une fois de plus Koshiro dans ses problèmes et de le faire encore souffrir après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, était quelque chose qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laissé arriver. Koshiro avait déjà suffisamment souffert, tout comme lui. Non, il faudrait construire cette « vie de famille » sur une demi-vérité. Il pourrait probablement parler de sa vie telle qu'elle était à ce jour, mais que faire s'ils décidaient de jouer les rôles de deux frères ? Il n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, il n'avait donc aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait incorporer quoi que ce soit à ce niveau-là. Il ne pensait pas non plus que de se faire passer pour deux époux serait une bonne idée, parce qu'il lui aurait fallu repenser à son passé et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre les rôles de parent et enfant ? Quoi qu'il n'avait pas eu la meilleure des éducations pour dire le moins et n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon d'élever un enfant. _Putain ça va me gonfler ce truc..._

Puis, il y avait ça aussi, la manière dont le blond s'était montré gentil envers lui. Bon, il était en quelque sorte celui qui avait commencé ça, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sanji se serait comporté de la même façon en retour. Peut-être que le blond avait fait semblant ? Sanji, il le savait, était originaire du quartier Nord alors il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer poli envers quelqu'un du quartier Est et vice versa. Non pas qu'il se préoccupait réellement d'être gentil avec les gens en général, il se contentait de donner ce qu'ils voulaient à ceux qui cherchaient la merde. Comme ces foutus gamins qui pensait que c'était cool de se vanter de leur gang, de se prétendre les meilleurs et toutes ces autres conneries. Il détestait voir des gamins agir ainsi, ce n'était écrit dans aucun livre que ces gosses, certains seulement âgés de 10-12ans, étaient enrôlés comme coursier par les gangs voisin de sa région. Pas mal de gens avait déjà essayé de le recruter lui aussi depuis qu'il avait commencé le lycée, mais il n'accepterait jamais de devenir le chien du courrier de qui que ce soit. Même Ace avait essayé, mais quand il avait refusé, Ace avait simplement laissé tomber en disant qu'il serait à son enterrement afin d'éviter qu'un groupe ne le revendique comme ayant servi sous ses couleur**(1)**. Il ne s'en souciait pas, il savait qu'il était capable de se débarrasser de quiconque essaierait de s'en prendre à lui. Il avait suffisamment confiance en ses talents de bretteur pour ne pas être battu par un de ces vulgaires voyous dont il avait décliné l'offre un peu rudement.

Il savait que Koshiro s'était inquiété qu'il rejoigne un gang lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé à GrandLine, même s'il n'avait pas encore 9 ans à l'époque, mais Zoro avait été clair à propos de ne vouloir servir sous aucun drapeau, et de rester toujours son propre maître, peu importe les circonstances. Koshiro avait simplement sourit à cette phrase, mais lui s'en était toujours tenu à ses mots et le faisait encore. Il n'avait jamais baissé la tête devant aucun de ces déchets de la société qui se croyaient plus fort que tout le monde. Ace avait compris ça très tôt et en respecter Zoro dans un sens. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas été aussi chanceux étant gamin, qu'il avait choisi cette « vie de gang » plutôt que la mort et était maintenant un des sbires les plus hauts placés de leur bande. Il avait même sa propre division, et la lui aurait décrite en long et en large ainsi que leur action, si le vert ne l'avait pas interrompu en disant qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir le reste.

Pour dire vrai il pouvait déjà imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient, et ne voulait pas en connaitre les détails. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, Ace pouvait très bien être un meurtrier avec une masse de victimes à son actif, mais ce n''était pas quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas à voix haute. Tout le monde dans Grand Line avait quelques squelettes dans ses placards et on ne posait pas de questions à leur propos. Principalement parce que c'était la meilleure stratégie pour se tenir tous mutuellement en sécurité et si ainsi quelqu'un venait à être pris dans un interrogatoire il ne serait au courant de rien. Zoro avait vite compris que tout le monde sans exception souffrait de cette situation, ne pouvant rien dire ou évacuer leur frustration parce que cela allait à l'encore de ce qu'on appelait _the underground code_**(2)**. Même lui se devait de s'y soumettre. Même s'il ne faisait partie d'aucun gang. Il avait dû faire certaines choses aussi, des choses dont il ne pouvait parler à personne. C'était difficile de vivre ici, et il maudissait cette satanée ville d'être si froide lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de chose. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste que des enfants aient à grandir dans un environnement comme ça, sans la possibilité de pouvoir échapper à toutes ces horreurs.

Personnellement, il était heureux d'avoir grandi en dehors de Grand Line et dans un pays aussi différent. Toutefois il n'avait jamais vraiment été en sécurité là-bas non plus et lui aussi avait eu son lot de problème avant qu'il ne déménage avec Koshiro dans cette ville et ce naïf espoir d'y être en sécurité. Zoro aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre son casier lorsque ses souvenirs essayèrent de refaire surface dans son esprit, il ne devait pas penser à tout ça, il était supposé l'oublier et ne plus jamais se reproduire. Il aurait voulu se briser la nuque et crier pour que ses flashs de son passé cesse d'envahir son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'ailleurs et après avoir ouvert son casier, il prit les livres dont il avait besoin pour son prochain cours et partit vers sa salle d'économie.**(3) **

Il devait se concentrer et enfermer de nouveau tous ces souvenirs. Forçant son esprit à penser à autre chose, il replongea dans sa conversation avec le blond une fois de plus. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pas uniquement sa politesse trop forcée, mais plutôt les différentes absences qu'il avait eu de temps en temps et l'expression sur son visage durant ces moments-là. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les expliquer, mais il y avait décelé de nombreuses émotions surtout dans ses yeux (non, dans un de ses yeux, étant donné que tout le côté gauche de son visage était couvert par ses cheveux). Percevoir autant d'émotion à travers un seul œil en était limite effrayant et sur le coup il s'était senti obligé de les faire disparaitre en le secouant légèrement et le faire sortir de sa « transe ». Enfin, il y avait cette tension qu'il avait remarquée dans toutes les postures et dans les gestes du jeune homme. Comme s'il n'était jamais détendu et anticipait à tout moment que Zoro le frappe ou lui fasse mal. Il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait le bond, quelque chose d'important… et d'une certaine façon c'était maintenant lui que ça tracassait de ne pas savoir ce qu'était cette chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal, si ce n'était pas pour se défendre, bien qu'il doute que le blond souhaite l'attaquer tout d'un coup. Il avait en plus promis à Koshiro qu'il ne blesserait jamais personne à des fins personnelles. Enfin, il essayait en tous cas, mais il y avait cette chose qu'il aurait à faire plus tard s'il en avait l'occasion. S'il devait un jour blesser gravement quelqu'un pour autre chose qu'un grief personnel, ce serait quand il aurait à se battre pour le titre de meilleur sabreur du monde, et uniquement pour ça.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de son prochain cours, il sut immédiatement qu'il allait devoir chasser toutes ces pensées parasites. Il aurait besoin de toute sa concentration s'il voulait pouvoir comprendre de quoi parlerait Kalifa. Il détestait l'économie, mais s'il lui fallait reprendre un jour le dojo, il savait que ce genre de connaissance lui serait indispensable. Bien que ce ne soit pas comme si le dojo demandait de gérer d'énormes sommes d'argent. La plupart des enfants qui y venait n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, ainsi les inscriptions (et accessoirement les frais) annuel étaient plutôt rare. Certains enfants n'étaient restés que quelques nuits, un mois tout au plus et gratuitement lorsque leurs parents ne pouvaient pas prendre soin d'eux. Ainsi ces conneries de management et de comment faire de la plus petite quantité de gain, un revenu suffisant pourrait devenir pratique.

«_ Hey Zoro réveille-toi...

_ Ah… salut Kohza. Alors comment ça se passe avec ta copine ?

_ Oh, Vivi ? C'est vraiment la fille rêvée mec ! Sérieusement, elle agit comme une douce et gentille fille quand on est en public mais au lit~...

_ Ouai, ouai, c'est bon, gars, épargne moi les détails. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en foutait, quoique bon disons que les histoires d'amour des autres ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement. Généralement, il les écoutait parler, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'écouter de quelle manière Vivi se comportait au lit… Et puis il l'avait de toute façon déjà probablement entendu avant, donc la répétition n'était franchement pas nécessaire.

« _ Ouai, bref ça va bien quoi. Enfin je pense qu'elle traverse une période un peu difficile en ce moment, même si je ne me base que sur mon intuition pour dire ça. Elle dit que ce n'est rien mais je ne peux tout simplement pas… enfin… tu vois quoi.

_ Ouai je comprends, mais elle finira sans doute par t'en parler. Tu sais Vivi est pas le genre de fille à garder le silence si elle pense que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

_ Hum… j'arrive pourtant pas à m'empêcher d'être inquiet, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir quelque chose de mal lui arriver.

_ Ouai… »

Ouai, il savait de quoi parlait Kohza, c'était la même chose avec le blond. Mais pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'il cachait quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment mauvais ? Il avait simplement confiance en son instinct et son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose de pas normal avec ce type, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide… mais de l'aide pour quoi ? Il se frotta les tempes en grognant, _Putain de pensées à la con, dégagez de ma tête merde !_

« _ Hey Zoro, ça va mec ?

_ Ouai, je vais bien, j'ai juste trop de trucs dans la tête en ce moment. »

Particulièrement à cause des 50 dernières minutes et il devait encore réfléchir à un mensonge plausible à sortir pour ce putain de projet. De nouveau, l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de se mettre à crier au milieu du couloir fut forte, mais il la réprima encore une fois. _À la fin de la journée c'est décidé je vais entrainer mon esprit à arrêter de penser à ces conneries._

« _ Ouai, y a des jours comme ça… Bref, j'y vais, j'ai promis à Nami de m'assoir avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle a dit qu'elle croulait sous les devoir en ce moment, mais je pense qu'elle a juste envie de faire partager les dernières rumeurs. »

« _ Ok… Hein, attends, on avait des devoirs en éco aussi ? »

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait encore oublié qu'il avait des devoirs pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas les faire après tout, il oubliait tout simplement. À chaque fois. Enfin avec Ace qui s'était ramené bières et joints à la main hier soir ça avait été inévitable aussi…

« Euh, ouai… Rien de très long, juste un petit truc, j'sais plus quoi. Elle n'ira sans doute pas vérifié. Pourquoi ? T'as encore oublié ? »

Se passant une main derrière la nuque, il du retenir un léger rire, ça ne choquait vraiment plus personne. Par contre il s'était déjà fait remarqué ce matin avec l'histoire des motos et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une heure de colle en plus ce soir pour ça. _Merde, les heures de colles, Sanji, putain... _

_« __ Ah merde… ouai j'ai encore oublié, enfin ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà collé alors qu'est-ce qu'une heure de plus, vraiment ? »

Il se devait d'en rire, après tout ce n'était pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, en fait en ce moment ça lui arrivait même toutes les semaines. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ça lui arrive pile aujourd'hui et comment allait-il réussir à convaincre Igaram de repousser sa punition à après qu'il ait vu Sanji sur le toit ? Il était de nouveau bien trop perturbé.

« _ Ah… tu sais que si tu veux avoir ton diplôme il va falloir que tu te mettes vraiment à bosser pendant ces heures-là, et puis c'est pas forcément bien d'avoir ce record de colle à ton actif. Enfin, eh, c'est GrandLine et on vit dedans, personne n'arrivera jamais à se casser d'ici avec un diplôme dans tous les cas.

_ Tu marques un point. Mais ouai, je vais essayer d'éviter d'encore attirer l'attention aujourd'hui. »

Il fit son maximum pour garder une trace d'humour dans sa voix, essayant de la faire sonner comme s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. ''Parce que ce n'était que l'école'', et parce que son attitude de bad-boy voulait qu'il paraisse s'en foutre alors que silencieusement c'était tout le contraire. Il se maudissait quelque fois pour cette image qu'il renvoyait. En un rien de temps son esprit était de nouveau complètement surmené, il devait retrouver Sanji à 15h sur le toit et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il n'y aille pas, pourquoi avait-il d'ailleurs tant besoin de revoir ce gars à nouveau ? Il n'en savait rien, il savait juste qu'il devrait y être, comme si d'une certaine manière il avait peur de blesser le blond s'il ne se montrait pas. C'était bien un putain salaud pour lui faire penser des trucs pareil, pourquoi diable devrait-il s'inquiéter de ce que penserait l'autre tête de citron s'il ne venait pas ? Il serait probablement heureux, et qu'elle était les chances que lui-même soit à leur rendez-vous hein ? Il n'y avait aucune garantie. Non, il lui fallait arrêter de penser comme ça, Sanji avait dit qu'il voulait réussir le projet non ? Donc il serait sur le toit à 15h, il fallait juste que lui aussi s'y rende. S'il pouvait juste persuader Igaram qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un autre professeur après les cours et qu'il lui fallait juste repousser son heure de colle de 30min il aurait pile le temps de retrouver Sanji sur le toit et d'aller ensuite en colle. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se retape un autre samedi entier au lycée pour rattraper toutes les heures qu'il avait séchées.

Lorsqu'il eut résolu son débat intérieur et trouver comment ce sortir de cette putain de situation, Kalifa était déjà entrée et faisait l'appel. Quand son nom fut appelé il revint rapidement à la réalité et maudit son traitre d'esprit pour être encore resté bloqué sur le blond. Il avait eu à utiliser toute sa force de concentration pour s'intéresser au cours durant toute l'heure et s'était évidemment prit une nouvelle heure de colle pour ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs… Kalifa n'avait pas été très heureuse de sa découverte à dire vrai, mais venant de lui, elle ne s'était pas attendu à quoi que ce soit d'autre lui, avait-elle répliqué sèchement. Pourtant elle avait débattu un instant et avait même été sur le point dire qu'après tout lui mettre une autre heure de colle ne servirait probablement à rien excepté à donner un mal de crâne fou à Igaram ainsi qu'une tonne de paperasse à remplir. Puis probablement grâce à cette pensée et une certaine satisfaction personnelle de donner plus de travail à Igaram, elle avait souri et lui avait donnée cette foutue heure de colle.

Lorsque le cours se termina enfin il était sûr qu'il venait de passer les 45 minutes les plus longues de son existence. Il avait, avec quelques difficultés quand même, réussit à prêter attention à la plus part de la leçon et même comprit une grande partie de ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était comme l'avait dit Kohza tout à l'heure, juste un petit exercice et quand Kalifa écrivit leur devoirs pour demain sur le tableau noir, il prit bien soin de les noter. Il allait au moins essayer et au mieux réussir à les faire cette fois.

Rattrapant Kohza et Nami dehors, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'aura noire qui les entourait tous les deux. Attirant l'attention du jeune homme en lui secouant doucement l'épaule il l'interrogea du regard. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux durant le cours pour qu'ils paraissent si énervés ? Kohza haussa simplement les épaules et secoua la tête. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon ça, il lui ferait définitivement cracher le morceau plus tard. De toute façon il présumait que Kozha gardait probablement la bouche fermé le temps qu'il se sépare de l'autre sorcière des mers**(4)**. Il sourit en repensant au surnom le plus approprié qu'il avait donné à la rousse, ''sorcière des mers'', c'était, à ses yeux, la définition la plus précise qu'on pouvait trouvé si on pensait à Nami. Cette fille était obsédée par l'océan, elle avait toujours dit vouloir devenir navigatrice quand elle serait plus âgée, et elle se transformait vraiment en sorcière quand il se passait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Particulièrement quand ça tournait autour de l'argent. Il dut réprimer un frisson quand il repensa à la fois où il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui emprunter de la monnaie pour manger à la cafétéria. Même après qu'il lui en eut remboursé l'intégralité elle lui avait réclamé qu'il lui en devait encore plus, et qu'il avait oublié les intérêts qui suivent un prêt. _Cette sorcière…_

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de leurs amis à leur table habituelle de la cafétéria. En y regardant de loin, ils étaient vraiment un étrange mélange de gens, la plupart venant de différents gangs du quartier Est, ils étaient tous plus ou moins rivaux. Mais peu importe, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient fini par devenir amis en dépit des règles de l'underground code. Robin était comme d'ordinaire plongée dans un livre, Ace au milieu d'une explication sur un truc de chimie avancé qu'il avait apparemment apprit durant son cour avec Usopp, Kaya et Chopper ainsi que Franky qui avait lui terminé sa journée après son hebdomadaire conférence de technologie. Kaya était à comme son habitude assise sur les genoux d'Usopp mais par miracle, il n'y avait aucune trace de Luffy.

« _ Hey Robin, tu sais où est Luffy ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ni entendu de toute la journée.

_ Ah, Luffy ? Il a dit qu'il devait partir pour trouver quelqu'un et a disparu avant qu'aucun de nous n'ait la chance de lui demander qui il cherchait. Mais il sera sans doute de retour quand il aura faim. Gloussa-t-elle de son rire coutumier.

_ Ouai je parie qu'il va revenir d'ici pas longtemps. »

Toutefois, il trouvait ça plutôt étrange que Luffy se soit tout d'un coup envolé sans un mot, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de disparaître comme ça, notamment pendant les heures de repas. Ce gosse pourrait sans problème manger la part de 6 personnes si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Repêchant un peu d'argent au fond de sa poche il alla se placer dans la queue de la cafet'. Teracotta servait sans doute la même bouffe sans vrai goût qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ça allait être une longue journée et il aurait besoin d'énergie s'il voulait être en forme pour retrouver Sanji tout à l'heure et aller en colle encore après. Et alors qu'il pensait de nouveau à leur rendez-vous, il aperçut soudain le blond en haut des escaliers se rendant, du moins il l'imaginait, sur le toit. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de nouveau cette raideur dans la démarche du jeune homme alors que celui-ci montait les marches et longeait le couloir menant au toit. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas percevable pour une personne normale, mais lui avait subi tout un entrainement pour remarquer ce genre de petit truc chez ses adversaires depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter le dojo de Koshiro quand il avait 4 ans. C'était juste devenu une sorte d'habitude qu'il reportait sur tout le monde maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre d'avoir de nouveau vu le blond à ce moment-là. Sanji avait l'air presque blessé, mais pourquoi aurait-il été blessé ? Ce type n'était-il pas supposé être le fils du leader du quartier Nord ou un truc dans le genre ? Donc, normalement, personne ne devrait oser toucher à ses précieuse fesses s'il chérissait un tant soit peu sa vie non ? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, et ça commençait franchement à l'obséder tellement il aurait voulu trouver ce que c'était. Mais pour son plus grand malheur c'était GrandLine, on n'avait pas à fouiller dans les affaires des autres et mieux valait laisser seul un type issu du quartier Nord qui avait probablement bien plus de squelette dans ses placards que quiconque ne puisse l'imaginer.

« _ Hey Zoro ! Laki et Wiper viennent juste de partir et les Shandias parlent d'organiser l'annuelle soirée d'Halloween sur Upper Yard cette année, ils invitent les gens des gangs voisins, t'en es ? » L'interpella Ace à ses côté une fois qu'il les eut de nouveau rejoint, avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La tête toujours concentré sur le blond et sur ce qu'il avait remarqué à son propos, Zoro n'écoutait que vaguement ce dont Ace parlait, secouant la tête il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et répondit :

« _ Upper Yard ? Ce n'est pas cet endroit totalement interdit aux civils et surtout au Shandia ? »

S'il ne se trompait pas, Skypiea, une petite ville située à quelques kilomètres à l'Est de GrandLine, était protégée par un petit gang qui apparemment pensait posséder la ville entière et avait principalement réclamé un lieu nommé Upper Yard comme leur propriété exclusive, bien que personne ne sache pourquoi cependant.

« Si, c'est ça, mais apparemment quelqu'un aurait botté le cul à ce bâtard d'Ener et donc la région se serait retrouvée partagé en divers zones. Je ne sais pas exactement mais toujours est-il que c'est, selon Wiper, ce qu'aurait annoncé le maire de Skypia la semaine dernière.

_ Classe, ok c'est bon je viendrai. »

Ce mec devait être balèze pour avoir fait dégager un mec comme Ener, et probablement le reste de son gang, comme ça, ou tout du moins les avoir mis en fuite. Il était sûr que certains membres de gangs qu'il connaissait décamperaient immédiatement si leur chef était défié et battu, des putains de trouillards. Lui ne s'enfuirait jamais si, un jour, un de ses amis se trouvait en difficulté dans un combat et il verrait probablement rouge, voir deviendrait peut-être même capable de tuer quelqu'un, si l'un d'entre eux se faisaient blesser ou tuer. Bien qu'il doutait qu'une telle chose puisse arriver un jour, la quasi-totalité de ses amis savait tout fait se battre, même ce pauvre et frêle Usopp pouvait se défendre s'il le devait, et pour être honnête, la pensée que l'un d'entre eux puissent un jour perdre face à qui que ce soit était juste hilarante.

« _ Et personne ne sait qui est ce mec ?

_ Nope, Laki a dit que ça c'était juste passé en une nuit sans que personne n'entende rien. Apparemment, le gars a battu Ener et l'a enchaîné, lui et son gang à une barrière en face du commissariat avec une liste de tous ses crimes épinglés sur sa poitrine. Franchement ce type est un héros.

_ Ouah, pour sûr…

_ Qui ça ? »

Robin venait juste de relever le nez de son bouquin et parut soudainement plutôt intéressée par ce dont il parlait.

« _ Le gars qui a battu Ener, tu sais ce mec qui pensait posséder Skypiea ou je sais plus quelle connerie, bah le type qui l'a battu est devenu une sorte de héros. »

Ace semblait s'extasier qu'encore plus de gens trouve tout cela digne d'attention et son sourire avait encore grandi. De quelle façon celui-ci parvenait à paraitre encore plus large dépassait l'entendement, et Zoro était sûr que si ça continuait, Ace allait bientôt sentir son visage se fendre en deux. Tandis que l'image pouvait paraitre comique dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en live ça n'aurait sans doute rien de très agréable à regarder.

« _ Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça. Apparemment il n'y avait aucun témoin et juste une note accrochée sur le torse d'Ener quand la police les a trouvés au matin. Je me demande qui ça peut être quand même, c'est en tout cas plutôt mystérieux. »

Robin posa un doigt sur sa joue comme lorsqu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement à quelque chose. Elle était probablement en train de chercher s'il pouvait y avoir des connexions avec d'autre chose dont elle avait entendu parler et calculer qui pourrait bien être ce mystérieux héros. C'était quelque chose que Zoro admirait réellement chez Robin, son discernement et sa perception des choses étaient remarquables : elle avait la capacité de trouver des liens entre certains trucs qu'aucune personne normale n'aurait cru pouvoir être liés au début. Elle était aussi plutôt douée pour craquer des codes, comme il l'avait découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Une fois qu'Ace et Robin eurent attiré l'attention des autres qui étaient à présent tout aussi emballé par leur discussion sur le mystérieux héros, Zoro en détacha son attention et décida qu'il était temps de faire une sieste. Se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, il ferma les yeux et replongea dans le débat intérieur qui monopolisait son esprit depuis le cours de Home-ec : ce putain de projet, Sanji et comment il allait convaincre Igaram de bien vouloir reporter son heure de colle.

* * *

**(1) **Petit point langue, en anglais l'expression utilisé par l'auteur était : « for not flying under anyone's flag » et j'avoue avoir bloqué un moment dessus, non pas parce que je n'en comprenais pas le sens mais parce que je ne savais pas comment traduire ça en Français. Alors je voulais m'expliquer sur ce petit point pour ceux que ça intéresse :). C'est évidemment une référence au faite que durant une guerre (ou un jeu vidéo xD) « les soldats » (ou autres divers personnages) se battent pour un pays par exemple représenté par son drapeau sur les champs de bataille. En français on parle bien de _se battre sous les couleurs de… ou pour les couleurs de…_ et c'est d'ailleurs de cette manière que j'ai fini par traduire ça, même étant donné que cette expression revient énormément dans le texte anglais je voulais que vous en compreniez bien le sens. L'expression anglaise emploie le verbe « fly » (voler), et pas « fight » (combattre), car ici la notion de _« flying under a flag » _ne veux pas uniquement dire « se battre pour… » mais au sens littéral du terme : « voler sous le drapeau de… », donc même « vivre sous le drapeau… ». Les membres de ces groupes y consacrent leur vie et ne se battent pas simplement quand on a besoin d'eux. Bon y a rien de très honorable mais je trouvais ça important que comme ses lecteurs anglais vous puissiez comprendre tout ce qui se cache derrière ses mots (chose pas toujours simple à faire transparaitre dans une traduction…).

**(2) **Bon en fait j'ai gardé l'expression anglaise parce que je ne trouvais pas d'image (en français) qui puisse vraiment illustrer l'idée. Enfin nous on pourrait parler de « code de la rue » ou un truc comme ça mais ça enlevait un peu l'idée que ce « code » concernait tout le monde sans exception, riche, pauvre, vieux, jeune, il s'applique à tous. Et puis « code du métro » ou « code souterrain » en français ça faisait pas classe xD !

**(3)** Ce qui correspond à un cours d'SES (Sciences Économiques et Sociales) ou à un cours de PFEG (Principe Fondamentale de L'Économie et de la Gestion) pour ceux qui ont vécu la réforme des cours au lycée ).

**(4) **Perso je trouve que ça sonne ridicule en français x) ! What do you think about it? Est-ce que je devrais le laisser en anglais ? « Sea-witch » ? Ça claque mieux quand même xD !

Voilà, n'oubliez pas que même les petites reviews inspirent grandement l'auteure ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Non je ne suis pas morte ! Mon petit voyage en Grèce avec le lycée m'aura bien requinqué ! Alors voilà un petit chapitre tout chaud. Bon il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose, et même si l'auteur original a encore deux chapitres d'avance sur moi, je pense que vous allez encore devoir un petit peu attendre pour voir de l'action, de la pure xD ! Enfin je pense que le chapitre 7 vous plaira xp.

En attendant je repars en Bretagne pour les vacances cette fois, j'essayerais de terminer la traduction du chapitre 6 durant cette période, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir étant donné que j'ai de nouveau bac blanc juste la semaine de la rentrée, mon code à passer et le vrai bac début juin...  
Mais restons positif chers amis, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous oublier :) !

Bonne lecture à toutes/tous (n'ayons pas de préjugés ;))

Paring : Zoro et Sanji.  
Rating : Hum... bon je vais rester à K pour le langage mais bon ^^".  
Disclamer : N'oubliez pas que Trust est à l'origine l'œuvre de **LucyNyy**, je ne suis que la traductrice ;), et les personnages de One Pièce sorte de la tête de maitre Oda ^^ !

"Maitre Oda"... "Maitre Yoda"... vous croyez qu'y a un lien de parenté xD !?

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Sanji faisait les cent pas, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, sa main se serrant et se desserrant à intervalles régulières. Iva était un batard, un putain de sale bâtard ! Comment avait-il pu leur donner un tel putain de projet à faire !? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse inventer un mensonge suffisamment crédible à faire avaler au vert.

Il avait réfléchit à tout ce qu'Iva avait dit à propos du projet. À propos des rôles qu'ils étaient supposés jouer, à propos de l'incorporation de leur propre vie de famille et à propos de combien d'heures ils allaient devoir jouer leur rôle ensembles. Comment allait-il être capable de tenir une telle performance durant 45 heures et pendant QUATRE putains de semaines ? L'unique raison pour laquelle les gens pensaient encore qu'il avait une vie parfaite c'était grâce au fait qu'il n'avait jamais laissé entrer personne au cœur de sa vie très longtemps. Et maintenant il allait devoir rester en compagnie d'une seule personne pour une durée indéfinie, c'était de la torture ! Il ne pourrait sérieusement jamais prendre l'autre pour un abruti pendant aussi longtemps, mis à part s'il se trouvait que par miracle Zoro était atteint de mort cérébrale, ce dont il doutait de toute façon. Mentir et dire qu'il obtenait ces blessures en se battant (car pour sûr Zoro finirait par les remarquer), ne fonctionnera pas longtemps, et avec son père qui avait pris l'habitude de s'acharner sur lui semaine après semaine il ne pourrait pas vraiment mentir continuellement et dire qu'il se battait tous les jours. Quoi que, c'était GrandLine, les gens se retrouvaient entrainés dans des conflits tous le temps, mais il doutait que Zoro pourrait croire ça. Il savait probablement qui était son père, il serait vraiment le dernier des idiots s'il l'ignorait. Donc, il devait bien savoir qu'ici, on ne pouvait pas poser la main sur la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre…

_Putain_, il détestait être considéré comme la propriété de son père, mais c'était ce qu'il était et il ne pouvait nier ce fait. Enfin dans tous les cas, Zoro devait savoir que déconner avec lui revenait à acheter lui-même son propre ticket pour le prochain train en direction de l'enfer. Bien que Sanji ne pensait pas vraiment que son père se souciait actuellement de savoir si son fils se faisait frapper par qui que ce soit... c'était simplement un autre moyen pour étaler son pouvoir et montrer aux gens que ce qui lui appartenait ne pouvait pas être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou son gang.

Cependant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour qu'il réussisse à faire passer sa situation comme plus ou moins normale, en tenant compte du fait qu'il vivait à GrandLine et qu'il était le fils d'un parfait salaud non ? Il était un enfant unique, et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anormal, donc il pouvait probablement le mentionner. Mais devait-il dire quelque chose à propos de sa mère ? Il ne savait rien d'elle, ni son nom ni même ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Il avait bien interrogé son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais n'avait récolté qu'un coup de poing au visage alors que son père lui hurlait de ne plus jamais lui demander quelque chose comme ça à nouveau. Donc même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pourrait vraiment rien dire à propos d'elle. Est-ce que ce serait pire de ne rien dire alors ? Probablement pas. Mais que pourrait-il répondre si jamais Zoro décidait de l'interroger là-dessus ? Il pourrait dire qu'il ne savait rien et simplement en rester là. Ce n'était pas comme si lui allait fouiller dans la vie de Zoro, alors pourquoi le vert ferait-il l'inverse de toute façon ? Et puis tous les deux connaissaient par cœur les règles souterraines qui régissaient cette ville, les gens évitaient souvent de fouiller dans la vie les uns des autres car cela revenait toujours à mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger.

Alors que pouvaient-ils bien raconter dans ce projet alors que ce putain de code omniscient leur déconseillait radicalement de partager des informations qui pourraient s'avérer dangereuses plus tard ?

La plupart du temps, parler de leur passé en soit ne blessait pas les gens de cette ville de fous, mais dans son cas il ne pourrait sans doute jamais vraiment en parler. Pas parce que ce n'était pas autorisé, mais parce que c'était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse en parler à quelqu'un... et puis il avait son image à préserver. Se livrer à propos de son passé reviendrait à montrer au monde à quel point il était faible, _et il n'était pas faible putain de merde !_

Ses mains tremblaient à présent alors que la rage montait doucement dans tout son corps. Il se maudit lui-même pour son propre manque de contrôle et pour se sentir si désarmé en pensant à son passé. Il ne voulait pas se sentir si profondément faible, mais c'était indéniablement le cas et il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire à propos de ça. Peu importe à quel point il pouvait s'entrainer, il ne serait simplement jamais capable de tenir tête à son père. Il suivait juste aveuglement les ordres qu'il lui donnait et encaissait chaque coup de poing, chaque coup de pied, en silence comme toutes ses insultes, et ses cris. Écartait les jambes et encaissait, de toute manière il lui était interdit de se plaindre. Il se dégoutait d'en être arrivé là, d'être devenu si faible qu'il perdait sa voix dès l'instant où il se retrouvait face à ce bâtard. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas résister face à son père sans que celui-ci ne deviennent plus violent... Alors c'était sans doute ça, il espérait simplement que son père se montrerait moins brutal s'il se faisait obéissant, que les coups feraient moins mal s'il autorisait son père à lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou pas et, en vérité, il ne préférait pas savoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'imaginer que son père puisse un jour être encore plus violent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il savait pourtant que ce qu'il lui faisait aujourd'hui n'était pas aussi cruel que des choses qu'il lui avait fait dans le passé et qu'il aurait réellement souhaité pouvoir oublier au lieu d'en faire des cauchemars chaque nuit. Il dû supprimer un autre frisson alors que ses pensées menaçaient de le submerger à nouveau.

Il lui fallait se reprendre maintenant, la pause de midi n'allait pas tarder à se terminer et après il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir retrouver Zoro sur le toit, à condition que cet enfoiré se montre. Une part de lui espérait secrètement qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais une autre part de lui savait qu'il avait placé une grande espérance en Zoro lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le retrouver. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à quelqu'un auparavant, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait que Zoro ne trahirait pas cette petite confiance qu'il lui avait accordée. Il savait que si Zoro ne se montrait pas, ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'était normal pour beaucoup de l'éviter. Alors ça ne servait à rien d'espérer, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Zoro, quelque chose qui lui avait donné envie de croire qu'il tiendrait parole. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ça et en vérité il ne devrait pas faire confiance à Zoro. Par malchance ce type venait du Quartier Est. En plus c'était un fauteur de trouble qui se retrouvait souvent impliqué dans des bagarres avec d'autres élèves et qui se conduisait sans aucun doute comme un connard envers tous ceux qui ne faisait pas partie de son territoire. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse croire en un type pareil, et pourtant une part de lui avait toujours envie d'espérer, comme si d'une certaine façon il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais comment et pourquoi, ça restait un mystère.

Il crachat le demi tube qui pendait entre ses lèvres, maintenant sa cigarette était ruinée_,_ et s'en ralluma une nouvelle. _Putain, je vais simplement jouer les cartes proches de moi que j'ai en main, et prendre les choses comme elles viendront._  
Car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait jamais un mensonge assez complet sur sa vie entière et qui tiendrait bon 4 semaines, avant la fin de la journée. _Et si Zoro se met à fouiller dans ma vie j'aurais juste à lui balancer mon pied dans la gueule et lui dire de s'occuper de ses propres affaires._  
Il hocha la tête, en accord avec lui-même, c'était probablement la meilleure solution au problème. Répondre de front au lieu d'essayer de planifier quelque chose qui était voué à l'échec.

« _ Heeeeeeey Saaaaaanji ! »

Un gamin était en train de voler vers lui. Pas courant, ni marchant, mais bien par un putain de moyen inconnu en volant !

Un première année qui aimait particulièrement porter des pantacourts et des tongues peu importe le temps, avec un chapeau de paille pendant dans le dos. Oui ce jeune garçon n'était autre que Monkey D Luffy, un gosse avec tant d'énergie que s'en était effrayant. Et à présent cette boule d'énergie était en train de lui foncer dessus en volant, et vu sa vitesse, elle allait sans aucun doute se crasher directement sur lui. Et putain de merde il risquait de le sentir passer.

« _ Luffy je t'interdis de te crasher une nouvelle fois sur moi ! Si tu le fais je ne te donnerais plus aucun bento pendant un mois ! »

Luffy, car tout semblait indiquer que c'était bien lui, vira de direction en plein ciel et vint s'écraser sur le pavé à droite de Sanji, roulant pendant encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter, le nez dans la poussière. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Une seconde plus tard il était de nouveau debout et se mit à sauter à pieds joints à côté de Sanji comme un chiot.

« _ Désolé Luffy, je ne t'ai rien apporté aujourd'hui, et nous n'avons rien préparé en cours de Home-economy non plus. Alors je t'amènerai quelque chose demain ou la semaine prochaine d'accord ?

_ Awwwh maiiis Saaanjii, je t'ai cherché partout et maintenant tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas de nourriture ! »

Luffy boudait, juste comme Sanji s'y attendait. Rien de bien difficile à deviner et il aurait dû se douter que comme d'habitude Luffy serait venu le chercher à l'heure du déjeuner pour lui voler de quoi manger. Pas que ça dérangeait Sanji, il aimait regarder le visage de ceux qui mangeaient ce qu'il préparait et l'appréciait. L'expression de pure joie qu'il lisait sur leurs visages était tout ce pourquoi il vivait et il ressentait réellement alors ce qu'il souhaitait faire de tout le reste de sa vie.

« _ Non, je suis désolé Luffy, je n'ai pas de nourriture aujourd'hui, mais si tu te dépêche tu pourras encore grappiller quelque chose à la cantine avant que la pause ne se termine.

_ Mais la nourriture que fait Terracotta n'est pas aussi bonne que la tienne, elle est bonne aussi mais la tienne est meilleure, celle de Terracotta est quasiment pareille tous les jours, c'est ennuyant. »

Sanji fut légèrement surpris en entendant cette réplique, Luffy venait de dire que de la nourriture était ennuyante. Il devait être malade et avoir une fièvre de cheval ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Luffy, ce gamin qu'il croyait ne jamais faire attention au goût de la nourriture qu'il mangeait, pensait que de la nourriture préparée par quelqu'un d'autre était "ennuyante" !? Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou inquiet pour la santé mentale de Luffy.

« _ Oh, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai vraiment rien pour toi aujourd'hui Luffy et nous n'avons pas le temps de descendre aux cuisines pour que je te prépare quelque chose**(1)**. Désolé, et puis de toute façon, tu ne crois pas que Nami se demande où est passé son petit ami ?

_ Nami ? Bah j'en sais rien, elle n'était pas encore arrivé à la cantine quand je suis parti pour te chercher.

_ Quoi ? Tu t'es barré avant même d'avoir vue ta magnifique fleur ?! Luffy, un gentleman doit toujours attendre que sa chère et tendre soit arrivée avant de quitter ses côtés. Alors maintenant va la retrouver idiot, je suis sûr qu'elle doit se sentir terriblement seule à cet instant ! Si elle était ma petite amie, je ne la quitterais jamais et je lui offrirais toujours ce qu'elle demande ~… »

_ Ouai, enfin bref, j'avais faim et je me suis rappeler que tu avais home-ec le jeudi alors je me suis dit que j'allais te retrouver pour que tu puisses me nourrir. Quant à Nami, c'est une femme forte, elle sait prendre soin d'elle-même. Sauf que maintenant que tu n'as rien à me donner à manger j'ai vraiment faim… Je vais probablement aller demander à Ace de me prêter de l'argent, bye Sanji ! »

Puis juste comme il était apparu, sorti de nulle part, il s'envola à nouveau, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage excepté un trou sur le trottoir.

Sanji soupira, sachant bien qu'il avait légèrement poussé le brun à partir. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait préféré ne pas le voir ici, pour dire vrai il aurait même aimé voir Luffy rester un peu plus longtemps. C'était juste que sa tête était dans un tel état, qu'il jugeait préférable d'être laissé seul. Et puis à la pensée de cette douce Nami abandonnée quelque part, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mépriser Luffy pour être si peu prévenant dans sa façon de traiter sa petite amie. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle voyait chez Luffy, mais il devinait que c'était sans doute le fait qu'il pouvait la faire rire. Or c'était quelque chose que lui en revanche ne pourrait jamais lui apporter. Il avait toujours envié l'insouciance du garçon… mais Luffy n'avait pas connu l'enfance de la plupart des enfants de cette ville. Il n'avait, d'après ce que savait Sanji, jamais vécu dans une des zones contrôlées par les gangs, et n'avait jamais appartenu à aucun groupe. _Oui, Luffy était..._ _libre_.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le dessous de sa chaussure avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours. Il lui fallait contrôler ses pensées et ses émotions à partir de maintenant, faire comme s'il ne se souciait de rien dans ce monde et que rien ne pourrait jamais le blesser de toute façon. Marchant normalement et ignorant la douleur diffuse dans tout le bas de son corps et ses côtes, il souriait aux filles qu'il croisait et avançait avec toutes les marques de confiance qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçon. C'était une routine naturelle, ici on ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses, jamais, sinon on se faisait piétiner.

Le reste de ses cours furent ennuyeux, il prit quelques notes et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les voix de ses professeurs. Le reste de son esprit restait concentré sur son projet avec Zoro. Toutes les questions auxquelles il réfléchissait depuis le matin, continuait de courir librement sous sa tête et de le torturer sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu combien même il le désirait, ce n'était pas comme si la chose était possible. Alors il les laissait juste le tirer dans les recoins les plus obscurs de son esprit, ouvrant des portes qu'il avait gardé sellé depuis des années.

Des choses s'étant passé durant son enfance, qu'il pensait avoir enfermé depuis longtemps et presque oublié mais qui à présent avait presque la permission de lui revenir de plein fouet. Puis de nouveau toutes ses interrogations sur ce qui allait se passer plus tard qui tourbillonnaient ensemble avec une multitude d'autres choses…

**~~~~~O~o~O~~~~~**

Zoro s'était réveillé un peu avant que la cloche pour son prochain cours ne sonne et s'était immédiatement rappelé qu'il devait aller voir Igaram pour lui demander de reporter son heure de colle à plus tard. Disant alors au revoir au reste de la bande, il partit à la recherche de l'homme aux bigoudis.

Sa soudaine requête n'avait pas beaucoup plus au surveillant, mais il avait fini par accepter de reporter son heure de colle de 30 minutes à condition que Zoro promette de ne recevoir aucunes autres heures de colle cette semaine. Il avait répondu qu'il essayerait, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre et avait une nouvelle fois tenté d'argumenter comme quoi certain de ses professeurs le traitait de manière injuste. La plupart des heures de colle qu'il se prenait ne reposaient généralement sur aucun motif valable. Par exemple pour avoir simplement claquer la porte de son casier un peu trop fort, véridique ça lui était arrivé la semaine précédente.

Igaram avait admis que, seul, ça ne justifier pas de le coller, mais le record de délit de Zoro après cet incident avait alors suffi pour lui donner cette punition. C'était l'addition de tout un tas de petites choses qui allaient à l'encontre du règlement du lycée qui justifiait de le faire coller. Aujourd'hui, comme l'avait lu Igaram sur le rapport, n'avait pas été différent... Lui, M. Portgas et Mlle Nico, avaient encore une fois été vus, conduisant au-dessus des limitations de vitesse sur le parking du lycée, ensuite il avait été noté comme dormant dans la classe de M. Ivankov et dans celle de Mlle Kalifa il avait non seulement oublié de faire ses devoirs mais n'avait, en plus, pas prêté la moindre attention au cours.

Zoro avait acquiesçait à chaque fois, admettant la véracité de chacune des observations, mais lorsqu'il entendit que Kalifa avait écrit qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à son cours, il se figea. Il avait écouté, il avait même répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait posé des questions, et oui, il avait eu bon ! Pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait rien suivi était probablement sa façon de se venger, elle était vraiment une belle salope. Igaram lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ce commentaire, mais qu'il essayerait d'en parler avec Kalifa à la réunion du personnel après les cours.

Alors que Zoro se tournait pour partir, au son de la deuxième sonnerie, Igaram attrapa sa manche.

« _ Zoro, tu es un bon garçon**(2)**, essaye d'agir un peu plus responsablement, ou au moins de ne plus d'attirer d'autres problèmes pour aujourd'hui.

_ J'essayerais.

Il partit alors en courant pour rejoindre sa prochaine classe, il était sûr que Jimbe allait encore s'énerver de le voir arriver en retard. Mais au moins Igaram lui avait donné un justificatif...

Jinbe était son professeur de japonais, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux à avoir pris cette option cette année, pour qu'il puisse vraiment se glisser dans la salle à la dernière minute sans être vu.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone sans s'arrêter de courir. Il était seulement 12h20 donc il n'avait que 5 minutes de retard ; ça devrait pouvoir encore le faire. Dérapant juste devant la porte de sa salle, il vérifia rapidement son apparence globale, sans se douter que Sanji avait fait la même chose plus tôt ce matin, toqua à la porte et rentra.

Jimbe était visiblement assez énervé, pensant probablement que Zoro n'avait de nouveau pas été capable de suivre le règlement, mais il avait été agréablement surpris lorsque le vert lui avait tendu le justificatif de retard d'Igaram.

Il avait laissé tomber le problème au plus grand plaisir de Zoro, il ne voulait pas dire à Jimbe pourquoi il était arrivé en retard, sachant pertinemment qu'Ace et Marco, qui avait également pris ce cours, entendraient leur conversation.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau il se dit que le Japonais était vraiment une de ses matières préférées avec l'EPS et les cours d'arts martiaux lorsqu'ils pratiquaient le kendo entre autre.  
Étant le descendant de Japonais il avait été habitué à penser en japonais depuis qu'il était enfant et à parler japonais avec Koshiro lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux. Ce n'était rien de dire qu'il était le meilleur de sa classe. Ça lui permettait aussi de se sentir en quelque sorte, plus proche de la maison qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant. Il avait été effrayé au début de déménager dans un pays où l'on parlait seulement anglais**(3)**. Il aurait dû perdre toutes ses connections avec sa vie d'avant, mais lorsqu'il avait commencé le lycée et apprit qu'il existait un cours de Japonais, il avait directement été enthousiasmé par la nouvelle.  
Ace, lui, n'avait réellement choisi cette matière que pour que lui et Zoro aient quelques cours ensemble. Pas que ça ait dérangé Zoro le moins du monde, il était même plutôt content qu'Ace l'ai fait, même si le brun avait souvent besoin de son aide pour étudier.

Ace suivait des cours avancés en maths, en chimie et en physique, donc il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'étudier pour ses matières mineures. Il avait, du coup, souvent besoin de l'aide de Zoro et d'autre pour ne pas se laisser distancer. C'était vraiment une situation gagnant-gagnant, car Zoro avait lui aussi souvent besoin de l'aide d'Ace, dans certaine matière où il luttait pour maintenir un niveau plus ou moins acceptable.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'inquiétait réellement d'obtenir leur diplôme, car celui-ci ne vaudrait rien dans l'univers de GrandLine. Mais c'était les connaissances qu'ils gagnaient en cours qui pourrait vraiment leur servir plus tard. Ainsi s'aider les uns les autres, était aussi un moyen de s'encourager et de se rappeler qu'ils venaient au lycée avec un but et pas seulement parce que c'était obligatoire.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, Ace lui donna un léger coup de coude, le sortant complètement de ses pensées.

« _ Hey mec, tu as disparu après le repas, est-ce que tu t'es encore perdu ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il s'était attendu à un truc comme ça. Disparaitre ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas, donc naturellement il savait qu'il serait questionné là-dessus. Cependant dire à Ace qu'il était parti discuter avec Igaram ne se combinait pas vraiment avec son attitude de "bad-boy". De plus cela risquerait d'encore plus intriguer le brun qui ne manquerait pas de lui demander pourquoi il était allé là-bas en premier lieu. Cela l'entrainerait à expliquer à Ace le fait qu'il ait demandé à repousser son heure de colle ainsi que l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Sanji de se retrouver sur le toit après les cours. Et dire à Ace qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le prince du Nord risquerait de ne pas trop bien sonner à ses oreilles. Ainsi, il fit la chose la plus naturelle qu'il puisse faire dans ce genre de situation, il lui répondit par une demi-vérité.

« _ Non ! J'avais juste deux, trois conneries à résoudre avant le début de la classe, tu m'as cherché ?

_ Haha ! Comme si je voudrais un jour chercher tes pauvres fesses, mais sérieusement je ne t'ai pas vu partir. Bref, dans tous les cas, tu es toujours ok pour la fête d'Halloween le mois prochain, pas vrai ?

_ Il faut que j'en parle à Koshiro mais inscris-moi, je te reconfirmerais si je suis libre fin octobre.

_ Génial, je passerais le mot à Laki ou à Wiper alors ! »

Après ça, le reste du cours se déroula normalement mais dès qu'il remarqua qu'il était 14h45, il ne put de nouveau rester concentré sur ses cours, quand bien même il avait EPS pour les deux dernières heures, son cours préféré. Il était vraiment reconnaissant que Kaku ait accepté de le laisser utiliser le gymnase autant qu'il le voulait pour pouvoir s'entrainer.

Ses pensées à propos de sa réunion avec Sanji le frustrait vraiment, pas leur réunion en particulier, mais de quoi ils allaient pouvoir discuter. Ce projet était cruel, la plupart des enfants vivant ici n'avait pas eu les meilleurs antécédents qui soient, et certains plus que d'autre… alors il ne savait pas comment Iva pouvait espérer que les gens feraient face avec ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce serait encore un putain de dur moment qui s'ajouterait au reste.

Une fois qu'il eut perdu le compte pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois sur les pompes qu'il faisait à une main, il se releva et s'éloigna vers les douches. Il n'était pas exactement nerveux de revoir Sanji, mais il avait ce sentiment tenace que ça allait être le moment le plus dur qu'il n'aurait jamais passé dans ce putain de bahut.

**~~~~~O~o~O~~~~~**

Sanji était heureux d'avoir sa dernière période de cours libre aujourd'hui**(4)**. Bien que ses professeurs avaient été clair là-dessus, comme quoi il ne s'agissait pas d'un temps libre, mais d'un temps d'auto-étude. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas se soucier de ça maintenant, et en plus ce qu'ils allaient faire serait aussi une sorte d'étude. Il était en train de réfléchir à propos de ce putain de projet depuis ce matin et son esprit en étudiait toutes les facettes encore et encore.

Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver un plan correct s'il avait suffisamment de temps et inventer un mensonge qui pourrait couvrir l'intégralité de la réalité de sa vie. Mais il avait fini par admettre que la chose était impossible et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'inventer des mensonges voués à l'échec. Il lui faudrait juste éviter certaines questions si au bout d'un moment, ses réponses devenaient inconfortables. Il avait été tiraillé longtemps par le sentiment qu'il lui fallait garder une issue de secours, mais plus il pensait, plus il était certain qu'il n'en aurait en fait pas besoin. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'aucun des deux ne pose à l'autre des questions auxquelles ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas répondre. Il savait aussi que tout le monde à GrandLine gardait des choses cachées de leur passé et à propos desquelles on interrogeait et on ne parlait jamais avec qui que ce soit. Alors pourquoi partageraient-ils des informations qui pourrait leur nuire à tout deux ? Il n'était pas certain du groupe auquel appartenait Zoro ou encore s'il appartenait vraiment à aucun groupe, mais ce type vivait dans le quartier Est, alors il devait obligatoirement connaitre la règle de l'underground code qui défendait de parler de chose pouvant mettre en danger les autres.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il avait réussi à rejoindre le toit. Il ne se rappelait plus trop comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici mais il présumait que ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Il avait parcouru ce chemin tant de fois maintenant, que s'en était naturel qu'il ait finit par arriver ici.

Et puis, il avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette. Tous ces souvenirs qui étaient resurgi durant les dernières heures l'avaient plongé dans un stress et une agitation extrême, il se savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il avait tant de fois voulu se frapper la tête contre son bureau ou juste s'arracher les cheveux. Il était impressionné par son propre self-control. Bien sûr ça l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans ses cours d'italien et d'anglais et il savait qu'Inazuma et Beckman avaient été légèrement déçus par lui aujourd'hui, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait plongé trop profondément en lui-même pour s'occuper de ça maintenant.

Dès qu'il eut fermé son briquet et inhalé le premier fumé âcre de sa cigarette, il sut que ça ne pourrait pas l'aider autant qu'il l'espérait. Il retira une première fois le tube de ses lèvres, et souffla un petit nuage de fumée blanche, mais ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.  
Rangeant son briquet dans sa poche, il en sortit sa montre à gousset, il était 14h35. Bon, il avait il avait encore du temps à tuer et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre avant de devenir fou, il sorti son livre de cuisine de son sac en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être réfléchir à une nouvelle recette à essayer quand il serait au travail plus tard.

Juste au moment où il allait commencer à prendre des notes sur ce qu'il pensait pouvoir être une nouvelle version d'une de ses créations antérieures, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il ne recevait généralement pas de texto à cette heure de la journée, Zeff et son père savaient qu'il était encore au lycée alors, pourquoi lui enverrait-on un message ? Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il sentit une sueur glaciale couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant !

/Travail ce soir, 20h00/

Il relisait le message encore et encore sans vraiment le voir mais en sachant tellement bien ce qu'il signifiait qu'il en avait mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait besoin de lui arriver aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste ! Il avait glissé jusqu'au sol, son dos contre le mur, ses jambes ayant finalement cédé sous lui. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour garder ses émotions à distance à présent. Avec tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé dans la journée et maintenant ça. C'était juste devenu trop dur à supporter maintenant. Il aurait juste voulu se blottir, se cacher, pleurer et crier à quel point il avait mal. Il avait mal car il savait ce qui allait arriver, et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ça le faisait alors se sentir tellement faible. Ramenant ses genoux contre son visage, il les entoura de ses bras et s'accrocha à eux comme à une ligne de vie. Son corps entier tremblait tandis que ses émotions ravageaient l'intérieure de son être. Il ne s'était pas senti si impuissant, si petit et si faible depuis longtemps mais il savait que ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne deviennent à nouveau trop dures pour lui.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis comme ça, mais il se rappela soudainement qu'il était monté ici pour retrouver Zoro à 15h00. Il sortit sa montre aussi vite qu'il put et y jeta un œil, 14h58. _Merde_  
Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ce bâtard pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre alors qu'il était encore en train de se cacher comme un petit enfant. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et vérifia son visage dans le petit miroir de poche qu'il avait toujours sur lui au cas où son maquillage aurait coulé ou pire, s'il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. À son grand soulagement, son reflet ne lui renvoya ni l'un ni l'autre. Prenant son sac avec lui il se rapprocha du bord du toit et s'assit par terre. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait l'air normal et pour cela il sorti une nouvelle cigarette, et l'alluma pour au moins essayer de se relaxer avant que Zoro ne se montre.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Zoro était en retard, et à chaque minute qui passait, Sanji s'inquiétait de plus en plus que l'autre lui ait posé un lapin. Ainsi lorsque ce fut un Zoro tout essoufflé qui déboula sur le toit, le blond ne sut comment réagir. Il était pour dire le moins, choqué. Aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir, personne n'était jamais venu le retrouver lorsqu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous… Mais ce type, l'avait fait.

* * *

**(1) **Comme dans les écoles japonaises, où on retrouve des clubs de cuisine avec du matériel accessible, il semble que le lycée de Sanji permette à ses élèves (du moins certain), d'accéder aux cuisinières de l'établissement.

**(2) **Mouahah, _**Sam-Elias,**_j'étais obligée de penser à toi, tout le monde semble bien être de ton avis, en plus d'avoir de bon amis, Zoro et directement qualifié de bon garçon x) de quoi flatter son égo !

**(3) **Je garde l'idée que cette histoire se passe dans un pays anglophone même si on ne sait pas trop où ;).

**(4)** Encore un petit quelque chose de typique de beaucoup d'écoles britanniques et de certaines écoles privées en France il me semble. Dans le texte anglais, le mot « period » revient très souvent pour définir les « cours » de nos petits personnages, mais c'est en effet surtout utilisé pour rappeler le type d'emplois du temps qu'on les élèves. Quand ici, Sanji dit que sa « dernière période de cours » est libre, on est un peu étonner, si on oubli le fait que sa maison ne soit pas le plus chaleureux des endroits, on se demande pourquoi il ne rentre pas chez lui ? En fait c'est un peu comme si vous aviez au lycée les mêmes emplois du temps qu'en primaire. Vous commencez tous les jours à 8h et terminer peut-être tous les jours à 16h, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous avez cours à CHAQUE heure, ainsi, ce jours-là Sanji termine à 14h, mais son heure de 14h à 15h est considérée comme une période d'auto-étude, où il est sensé travailler seul mais au lycée.  
Enfin évidement, les étudiants respectent plus ou moins le système mais bon…  
Ça peut paraitre un peu compliqué et ces « free period » ne sont pas forcément les même tous les jours alors je ne m'avancerais pas plus concernant l'emploi du temps de Sanji, mais c'était juste histoire de vous montrer cette petite subtilité que ceux qui voudront lire la fic originale pourront retrouver ;).

Voilà, voilà, ça va devenir de plus en plus intéressant ne vous inquiétez pas, on finit tout juste de poser le décor là xD !  
Bisous à vous, je vous aime mes petits lecteurs, croyez-le, ce sont toutes vos belles reviews qui me motivent plus que jamais !

Et encore un grand merci à ma béta grâce à qui vous pouvez avoir ce chapitre dès ce soir :D !


End file.
